Sabiduría y Mar
by Tris y Annabeth
Summary: Luego de derrotar a Gea Zeus le da una misión especial a Percy ¿Qué trata está misión? ¿A qué se refiere Sabiduría y Mar? Soy horrible con los summarys/Percabeth Hecho por: Tris Chase
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera vez con un fic de Percy Jackson, así que les agradecería que no fueran tan malos conmigo... en fin este es como el prólogo o el primer cap, como ustedes lo consideren

-Tris Chase

**oOoOoOo**

_Querido Percy:_

_Sé que parece extraño que te escriba una carta, sobre todo porque entre nosotros utilizamos los mensajes Iris, pero... no habríamos podido contactarte con ellos_

_Una vez mi abuelo me había comentado que, si le escribes una carta a una persona, que... ya sabes... está donde tu estas... puede leerla. Entenderte. Escucharte_

_Si te soy sincera, nunca le había creído... luego de dos años... hoy decidí intentarlo_

_Te sorprendería lo mucho que ha cambiado el campamento, todos, en general hay muchos nuevos miembros, y solemos tener la visita de los romanos a menudo..._

_Te sorprenderías al ver los cercanos que se han vuelto Octavian y Rachel..._

La muchacha que estaba escribiendo sonrió ante el pensamiento de imaginarse a su amiga con el chillón de Octavian, pero bien sabía ella y bien sabía el que ella no podía tener una relación

Hizo una mueca

_Me estoy desviando del tema_

_Ahora..._

_Annabeth..._

_Ha cambiado demasiado. No podrías imaginártela. Luego de lo que paso se volvió más fría, más estratégica, más reservada, más valiente, más hábil, intentando enmascarar todo el dolor que ha vivido..._

_Lo sé porque ella me lo dijo_

_Recuerdo exactamente ese día_

_El día en que __te fuiste..._

Habían vencido a Gea. El campamento estaba de fiesta

Ya no más Gigantomaquia, ya no más Titanomaquia

Ya no más muertes

Los Siete estaban aún más felices que todos, celebrando por la victoria. Y los del campamento no se quedaban atrás. Todos les hacían vítores a los héroes que salvaron al mundo y ellos hacían bromas, ya sin preocupaciones, lo que les esperaba era el futuro. Un futuro mejor

Los romanos; anonadados por tanta fiesta de los griegos, les intentaron seguir la corriente y el resultado fue atroz: una gran banda de adolescentes locos celebrando por algo

Sus rostros estaban rebosantes de felicidad, pura y verdadera felicidad

Travis Stoll alzó un gran cohete que explotó en confeti haciendo a todos gritar de alegría. Connor le siguió la corriente agarrando una pistola de agua y salpicando a todos. Seguían celebrando

Así había sido por algunas semanas. Semanas y semanas de celebración, un permiso especial otorgado por el mismísimo Olimpo

Hasta las cazadoras habían acudido a la celebración, algo resignadas por pasarla con hombres, pero felices porque el peligro ya había pasado

Durante esos días de celebración todos se olvidaron de las preocupaciones

Leo abrazó a Piper y a Jason como nunca lo había hecho antes, demostrándoles que el peligro ya había pasado y que estaban juntos de nuevo, como el trío que siempre habían sido

Frank miró a Hazel y con esa mirada le dijo que, aunque estuvieran en el campamento griego, se sentían en casa

Annabeth miró a Percy y soltó una carcajada viendo al chico todo empapado por confetis mojados, cortesía de los hermanos Stoll

Will Solace junto a las Cazadoras, lanzaron unas flechas especiales que iluminaron el cielo y dejaron un rastro mágico tras de sí

Todos los días era algo diferente

Y se habían divertido como nunca

Percy agarró a Annabeth desprevenidamente y la besó. Todos festejaron

A pesar de tanta alegría algo en Piper le decía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. _Demasiado bueno_

Quiso equivocarse. Realmente lo quiso

Y disfrutó lo que quedaba del día

La cabaña de Dionisio hizo la fiesta aún más grande, siendo los expertos en ello; hijos del mismo dios de las fiestas

Rieron, sonrieron, bromearon y festejaron como nunca, todos los días era así

Al llegar el atardecer todos se reunieron en el comedor festejando y comiendo al mismo tiempo haciendo de esa cena una de las más bonitas

_La última_ dijo un pensamiento oscuro dentro de Piper, la chica intentó olvidarlo, pero el cielo nublado no ayudaba

Espera... ¿cielo nublado?

La morena levantó la vista y se encontró con el cielo nublado. Mala señal...

Al parecer todos los del campamento se dieron cuenta de esto y pararon todo lo que estaban haciendo. Connor paró su pistola por una vez en el día y miró al cielo preocupado. Las cazadoras tanteaban sus arcos para verificar que estuvieran allí, como si se fueran a esfumar de la nada. Los romanos bajaban la cabeza como rindiendo culto a algo, tratando de parar lo que se avecinaba

Un rayo sonó en el cielo. Luego otro

Jason se colocó al lado de Piper, mirando con decisión al cielo, como si supiera lo que fuera a pasar

Otro rayo

Hazel miró a Frank con angustia, como si los rayos fueran algo serio para ella

Más cerca

Percy y Annabeth se pararon

Mucho más fuerte

Thalia miró hacia el suelo

Un rayo cayó y un hombre salió del rayo

_Qué necia fui en ese momento_

_Si sólo hubiera sabido lo que pasaría..._

-Padre- murmuró Thalia, nada feliz de verlo, raramente el rey de los dioses bajaba al mundo mortal; algo debe de haber sucedido

-Jupiter- murmuran los romanos, el dios alza una mano

-No piensen en mi forma romana por favor-pidió Zeus- ahora, Percy Jackson- pronunció, todos se congelaron

Percy se abrió paso entre la multitud quedando ya al frente del dios

-Hola señor Zeus- dijo Percy-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Como bien sabes has derrotado a Cronos, el señor de los titanes y a Gea, la madre tierra- dijo Zeus- ahora, ha habido ciertos disturbios... y necesitamos que hagas una misión especial

-¿Una misión? ¿así como así?- preguntó Percy, claramente molesto porque viniera un dios y le arruinara la fiesta, Zeus le dirigió una mirada amenazante

-Ten cuidado con tus palabras Perseus Jackson, te puedo hacer trizas con sólo mover mi mano- dijo el dios

-Voy con él- la voz de Annabeth se oyó entre la multitud, abriéndose paso hasta que la chica quedara al lado de Percy

-Me temo que no podrás ir, hija de Atenea- dijo Zeus, amenazante- Está misión es sólo para Perseus

-Pero...

-Pero nada- aclaró Percy, no queriendo poner en peligro a Annabeth- voy a ir ¿cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó, Zeus se aclaró la garganta

-Ahora mismo

-¿Qué...?Pero...- y antes de que el hijo de Poseidón pudiera quejarse, los dos desaparecieron entre los rayos

_Los días siguientes fueron demasiado dolorosos_

_Pero sabíamos que volverías_

_Eso creíamos_

Piper se dedicó a mirar el mar, había estado algo intranquilo estos días

Volteó la mirada a ver cómo Annabeth estaba entrenando, cuando un brillo en la lejanía la advirtió de algo

Lo ignoró

_Si solo hubiera sabido lo que pasaría..._

_Hubiera hecho algo..._

En la cena se notaba la tensión de todos, cuando unos rayos dorados empezaron a aglomerarse

Todos creían que era Percy, pero un joven, de 18 años salió de el, con el cabello rubio rojizo y una sensación... candente

-Apolo- dijo Annabeth-¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-Yo... vine a darles a todos una noticia- el dios se notaba afligido raro del dios- yo, el dios que todo lo ve y todo lo oye... he de decirles que... Percy Jackson...- el dios del sol no podía terminar sabía que a todos les dolería

-¿Percy Jackson qué?- exigió Leo, esperando con todas sus fuerzas una buena noticia, la tristeza no iba con Apolo

-Percy Jackson ha... muerto- apenas Apolo pronunció estas palabras y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, solo oyéndose el fuerte ruido de las olas del mar

- No... no es posible- sollozó Annabeth- él... él tenía que volver

-Lo siento, pero...

-¡Es mentira!- gritó con los ojos brillando de lágrimas- no es posible...no...- dijo mientras se agachaba, todos se sintieron tristes y aún más tristes por ella; Apolo los miró tristemente a todos y desapareció entre rayos dorados

Antes de hacerlo murmuró

El hijo del dios del mar ha muerto

Las olas retumban con furia y tristeza

Los llantos de Sabiduría serán difíciles de parar

Una gran decisión habrá que tomar

_Tú..._

_Le rompiste el corazón_

_Nunca te perdonaré por ello..._

_... pero quiero que vuelvas, que regreses_

-No puede estar muerto... tiene que estar vivo, tiene que estarlo- sollozaba Annabeth

_¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_¿Por qué aceptaste la misión?_

_Te queremos de vuelta, que el campamento brille con su alegría de siempre_

_Esperando que recibas este mensaje_

_Con cariño:_

_Piper McLean_

**oOoOoOo**

Ok sé que me mataran, pero no me maten si quieren que continúe

Gracias por leer esto

Y si eres parte de la persona que leyó esto, por favor deja tu review

Nos leemos en el próximo cap

-Tris Chase


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada muchas muchas gracias por los reviews, cuatro reviews es algo grande, pero porfa, sigan dejándolos ;) si pueden obviamente

Ahora no les molesto más y les entrego el cap

-Tris Chase

**oOoOoOo**

Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del sol pasando por la ventana, se volteó tratando de que la luz no lo molestara y seguir durmiendo. Pudo notar que se despertó por unos insistentes golpes en su puerta

Genial

Volteó su cabeza para desperezarse un poco y vio una carta doblada en la mesa de noche

_Debe de ser para Percy-_ pensó

Se paró de su cama y se acercó a la pequeña fuente de su cabaña. Observó su solitaria habitación y vio que estaba como siempre. Limpia, sola y con esencia a mar. Los insistentes golpes en su puerta se volvían cada vez más fuertes

-¡Ya voy! –gritó; no podía abrir la puerta estando en pijama

Se vistió rápidamente; agarrando unos pantalones de supervivencia, su camisa naranja del Campamento Mestizo y unas botas. Definitivamente hoy era un día normal

Se miró en su reflejo en la fuente. Un niño de doce años, con cabello castaño, ojos verde agua y alguna que otra peca en el rostro

-¡Mathew apúrate!- le gritó una voz femenina en la puerta, el chico se acerco pesadamente, aún somnoliento y abrió la puerta

-¿Ya empezaron el entrenamiento?- preguntó Mathew, la chica negó con la cabeza

-Idiota, hoy la capitana Annabeth va a revisar nuestras habilidades, ya sabes estamos iniciando Agosto y como somos medio principiantes...- Mathew suspiró

La odiaba. Odiaba a Annabeth. La muy creída siempre entrenando a los demás. Echó un vistazo a su compañera. Tenía doce años. Era de tez mayoritariamente blanca, alguno que otro atisbo de piel alguito morena por el sol. Era rubia pálida con algo de castaño de modo que, si se hacía una trenza como la tenía ahorita había partes castañas, rubias y rubias con castaño; tenía los ojos grises tormenta, como todos los hijos de Atenea

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?- preguntó el chico fastidiado, mirando a su compañera

-Sabes que es parte del entrenamiento Mathew- le recriminó- Además te desperté porque Leo quiere que pasemos por su taller- le dijo sonriendo, al chico le brillaron los ojos

A Mathew le encantaba pasar por la cabaña de Hefesto e ir a saludar a Leo, el capitán de la misma. Era muy bromista, algo que a él le encantaba. Todo lo contrario a Annabeth. Sabía muy bien que Amanda la admiraba, pero él no. Siempre ella discriminaba a su compañera porque utilizaba el arco en vez del cuchillo. Porque no honraba a Atenea como se debía y blah, blah, blah.

Vio a su alrededor viendo a todos los campistas y al montón de cabañas en forma de semicírculo que ni se había molestado en contar. Él pertenecía a la cabaña número 3. La de Poseidón

Según lo que le habían explicado Poseidón era uno de los tres grandes y no le estaba permitido tener hijos. Hace unos años vino un hijo de Poseidón llamado Percy Jackson e hizo miles de hazañas, acabó con los Titanes y con la Madre Tierra. Y ese era su hermano. Lo admiraba. Hubiera querido conocerlo, pero le dijeron que había muerto por causas desconocidas. Todo ese asunto le parecía demasiado misterioso, le dijeron que él había llegado dos años después de que sucediera lo cual lo entristeció mucho

También le comentaron que Annabeth fue una gran amiga de él. No podía entenderlo. No podía entender como alguien como su hermano estaría con alguien como Annabeth. _Amargada, creída y fría_. No lo entendía

Todo el tema era que él era hijo de Poseidón y su compañera, Amanda, era hija de Atenea, pero debía decir que ella parecía también de Apolo

Ella adoraba la música. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer se dirigía a algún lugar donde no la pudieran escuchar. Tocaba hermoso. También le gustaba dibujar, además de que era muy buena en el arco. Pero por supuesto que tenía grandes rasgos de Atenea. Era muy inteligente, tal vez demasiado, sabía pelear demasiado bien, lo admitía, le había vencido un par de veces

Todo el mundo que tenía tiempo en el campamento les molestaban diciendo que la historia se repetía, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a lo que se refería

Miró a su compañera. Era hermosísima para él. Lo aceptaba, se había enamorado de ella, pero nunca lo diría, ni siquiera estando en el Tártaro

Sin darse cuenta se estampó con una de las paredes de la cabaña 9. Amanda soltó una risita

-Se nota que hoy tu "sentido marítimo" se quedó en la cama- dijo entre risas

Mathew frunció el ceño, pero soltó una sonrisa al ver quien se les acercaba

-Buenos días, señor Leo, capitán de la cabaña número nueve- dijo la rubia, el muchacho se rió a carcajadas, la chica frunció el ceño

-Las formalidades no van conmigo, Amanda- dijo Leo- ¿quieren bajar al taller?- les ofreció, Mathew asintió, le encantaba bajar a las fraguas de la cabaña. Amanda los siguió

Lentamente fueron bajando al taller de la cabaña de Leo, algo caliente, pero siempre con los alegres campistas de la cabaña trabajando, Mathew observó que en la mesa había un cuerpo mecánico de un dragón

-¿Sigues construyendo esto?- preguntó, todos los días veía ese cuerpo y nadie más trabajaba en él, sólo Leo

-Pues... dos años y he conseguido todo eso así que no me recrimines nada- dijo con una sonrisa; Amanda se acercó a un plano viejo que había en la pared

-¿Argo...II?- leyó, Leo se acercó rápidamente al mapa y lo quitó de la vista de la rubia, guardándolo en su bolsillo

-Es... un proyecto futuro- dijo con nerviosismo, tratando de pensar en una buena mentira, la rubia frunció el ceño

-¿Estás seguro, Leo?- el chico estaba seguro de que esos ojos tormenta le estaban escudriñando el alma, encontrando cualquier mentira que hubiera dicho. Lo hizo sentir culpable. Justo cuando creía que la chica iba a decir todo, se oyó su carcajada en todo el taller

-La cara... que pusiste...- dijo todavía entre risas, Mathew se empezó a reír también causando la risa en Leo también. Eran estos momentos los que adoraba Mathew, los momentos simples, pero muy felices

-Vamos, creo que ya tienen que subir, conociendo a Annabeth los llamará pronto...- dijo Leo guiándolos a la salida. El castaño frunció el ceño, este iba a ser un día muy largo

*:*:*:*

-William Robinson- llamó Annabeth, haciéndoles a los principiantes la prueba de quién eres, cómo te defiendes, de quién eres hijo, etc. Estaban en un terreno del Campamento donde había pura hierba y a lo lejos se veía el bosque y la cancha de vóley, donde los de Apolo jugaban

William era un chico con rasgos europeos, ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo, él era un buen amigo de Mathew además de ser muy simpático

El chico le pidió ayuda a Mathew con los ojos. El chico trató de alentarlo y William dio un paso hacia delante

-Me llamo William, soy hijo de Hermes y tengo que soportar a los hermanos Stoll los siete días de la semana- dijo, un par de risitas sonaron, Annabeth frunció el ceño, de cierta forma intimidando a William

Annabeth tenía diecinueve años, había hecho toneladas de misiones, tenía un cabello rubio ondulado y los ojos grises, llamaba la atención de muchos chicos, pero ella siempre los ignoraba. _Como siempre, la amargada_- pensó Mathew con odio

-Este...- siguió William- yo... ¿me defiendo con la espada?- dijo y preguntó, William tenía poco tiempo en el campamento así que no sabía exactamente qué arma usar

Annabeth lo pasó. Por esta vez

-Mathew White- llamó, el chico dio un paso hacia delante

-Me llamo Mathew y soy hijo de Poseidón, me defiendo con la espada, la cual es mi arma favorita- dijo, trató de decirle algún insulto, pero no pudo, no por miedo sino porque la siguiente era Amanda

Annabeth lo perforó con su mirada- Te estaré vigilando White...

_El odio es mutuo_- pensó, mirándola

-Amanda Johnson- llamó, Amanda dio un paso hacia delante

-Me llamo Amanda y soy hija de Atenea, me defiendo con...- se detuvo, Mathew sabía que era algo difícil para ella admitir que usaba el arco y la flecha, algo muy raro en Atenea, tal vez mentiría diciendo que utilizaba el cuchillo- me defiendo con el arco y...- Annabeth arqueó una ceja interrumpiéndola

-¿Una hija de Atenea... usando una flecha?- preguntó con incredulidad, Amanda asintió, temerosa

-Bueno... es que se me da mejor- dijo, Annabeth subió la otra ceja

-¿Es que no piensas en el orgullo de tu cabaña?- preguntó, todos se quedaron callados

-S-sí, pero no he hecho nada malo...- dijo, ya pensando que no fue buena idea decir que utilizaba el arco

-¿No piensas en tu madre?- preguntó, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la rubia agachó la cabeza, creía que usar el arco la haría diferente; alguien poderosa, alguien que podría utilizar otro medio de combate

-Quiere decir que... ¿debo dejar el arco?- dijo con tristeza, con los ojos humedecidos por haberse equivocado. Mathew miró con rabia a Annabeth, la chica bajó aún más la cabeza

-Eso lo tienes que decidir tú, pero te recomendaría que lo dejaras

- Ya vuelvo... capitana-dijo saliendo de la prueba, Annabeth la miró salir- Volveré en... un momento- dijo yéndose a otra parte del campamento

-Idiota- dijo Mathew sin contenerse todos voltearon a verlo, incluida la rubia-¿Qué tiene que ver un arma con el honor? No tienes corazón...- dijo y por primera vez vio a Annabeth en una expresión de sorpresa- Eres horrible- dijo, apunto de seguir a su amiga, cuando oyó gritar a Annabeth

-¡No Percy...! No... no me dejes- sollozó, Mathew se volteó sorprendido

-¿Percy...? ¿Mi hermano?- dijo, la rubia se reincorporó y se comportó como siempre

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo, y Mathew se dirigió a donde se fue Amanda, aún confundido por lo que dijo Annabeth

*:*:*:*:*:*

El campo de tiro era uno de los sitios favoritos de Amanda. Pero no estaba ahí. Mathew trató de adivinar dónde habría ido. Pensó en donde iría. Volteó su vista al bosque. Era imposible que ella hubiera ido allí, echó un vistazo a los campos de fresas que cultivaban, cortesía del señor D.

Mathew se encaminó a la playa, para ver si podía pensar más, cuando vio a una figura sentada en la orilla

-¡Hey, Amanda!- la saludó, tratando de parecer animado, la chica apenas volteó la mirada. Se había quitado los zapatos y su trenza rozaba el suelo, ya que ella tenía el cabello largo. Mathew se sentó al lado de ella. Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, observando las olas ir y volver

-No le prestes atención- soltó Mathew- sólo trata de asustarte, está celosa de ti

-No lo entiendes... ella es el orgullo de Atenea- dijo la rubia- ella salvó la Athena Pathernos, rompiendo así la gran guerra que existió entre los romanos y los griegos, derrotó a Aracne, la gran enemiga de Atenea, sobrevivió al Tártaro, derrotó a los titanes y a los gigantes...

-Pero no por eso tienes que dejar el arco- repuso Mathew- ella puede haber hecho todo eso, pero tú eres más genial porque tú eres tú, enorgulleces a tu madre ¿qué hijo de Atenea toca y dibuja? Ninguno excepto tú, eres genial- dijo sonriendo, la rubia sonrió

-Se dice "pudo" no "puede"- dijo soltando una risa, Mathew sonrió

-Como sea- dijo, feliz de pasar esos momentos con su amiga, aunque tenía una duda- tú... dijiste que Annabeth derrotó a los titanes y eso, pero... ¿eso no lo hizo Percy Jackson?- Amanda se mostró levemente sorprendida

-¿Percy Jackson? Nunca he oído sobre él...- dijo, Mathew arqueó una ceja

-Pero él fue el gran héroe, el que derrotó a los titanes, a Cronos, él es mi... hermano- dijo, con cierta tristeza, mientras notaba que el mar se estaba poniendo intranquilo

-¿Es hijo de Poseidón? Creo que no está permitido hablar de ellos en la cabaña, pero realmente no lo sé Mathew, pero de algo estoy segura... hay algo aquí que no nos ha dicho nadie- dijo parándose y yéndose a su cabaña- y eso, incumbe a Annabeth- Mathew pensó en lo que había dicho la capitana antes de que se fuera, y con estos pensamientos se fue a su cabaña

*:*:*:*:*

_Se vio rodeado de oscuridad, entró en pánico y se tocó a sí mismo, es un sueño, se dijo a sí mismo_

_Veía a un chico rubio rodeado de oscuridad. Pudo identificar que el muchacho tenía aproximadamente unos diecisiete años, tenía una camiseta morada que tenía inscritas unas letras que no podía leer y los ojos eran de un azul eléctrico. Se notaba habilidoso_

_Pareció caminar por lo que era una caverna a oscuras, pero una grande, estaba murmurando cosas, pero no le entendía nada, parecía otro idioma_

_Lentamente el muchacho fue caminando y tropezó con algo. O mejor dicho alguien. Estaba inconsciente. El muchacho abrió los ojos con tanta sorpresa que pensaba que se le iban a salir._

_Caos. Caos vive. Caos se vengará. Noche dominará. Caos_

Se despertó sudando en su cama, agitado, pero se tranquilizo cuando vio que estaba rodeado por las mismas cosas de siempre, instintivamente se levantó de la cama. Esta era una de esas veces en las que Mathew agradecía estar solo

Fue sólo un sueño, pensaba, pero había algo raro ahí

Volteó su cabeza y vio en su mesa de noche un bolígrafo que no estaba antes, se paró de la cama a ver el bolígrafo y pudo ver que estaba escrito algo en griego, pudo entenderlo como "_Contracorriente"_

**oOoOoOo**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les parecieron nuestros nuevos personajes? No se preocupen que nuestros protagonistas van a seguir siendo los chicos de siempre, sólo estos dos pequeños se unen al grupo

Gracias por leer!

Por favor dejen su review, se les agradece ;)

Gracias por leer

Nos leemos en el próximo cap

-Tris Chase


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos! Gracias de veras muchas gracias por los reviews, muchísimas gracias

Ah y lo que dijo Nyaruko-san es que me pareció interesante escribir sobre ello (oigan NO me estoy copiando de nadie)

No los entretengo más y que disfruten del cap

-Tris Chase

*:*:*:*

Se revolvió entre las sábanas de su cama para poder levantarse sin despertar a nadie. Ya bastante había hecho ayer huyendo de su entrenamiento. Pudo notar que todavía era de madrugada, viéndose un par de constelaciones en el cielo. Decidió levantarse para relajarse un poco y pensar en lo que ayer le había dicho Mathew

Agarró unos _jeans_ azules y su camisa del campamento. Dejó su cabello suelto ya que no tenía tiempo de trenzárselo. Se vio a sí misma en el espejo. Su cabello rubio al principio era liso, pero luego se le hacían bucles abajo, sus ojos grises tormenta estaban más pensativos que nunca. Vio un pequeño atisbo de ojeras debajo de los ojos. Levantarse tan temprano todos los días no le estaba haciendo tanto bien

Agarró su arco y unas flechas, cortesía de Will Solace, y lentamente salió de la cabaña

Pudo divisar algunas estrellas. Estaban _Pegaso, Lyra, Escorpio y Orión_. Se quedó mirando a Orión. Siempre le había gustado esa constelación. En algún libro había leído que Orión era el único hombre que se había ganado el corazón de Artemisa. Apolo, celoso de perder la atención de su hermana, temeroso porque Artemisa pudiera perder su virginidad y que el cazador pudiera abandonar a su hermana, tramó un plan para que Orión muriera. Apolo explicó a Gea la vanidad del cazador y ésta envió a un escorpión para perseguirlo. Orión trató de escapar nadando hacia la isla de Delos esperando que Eos lo protegiera, entonces el dios del sol desafió a Artemisa a disparar sus flechas contra a aquel que se iba nadando tras haber seducido a Opis. La diosa disparó sus flechas y lo mató. Luego de ello descubrió que se trataba de Orión y por no poder hacerlo revivir lo envió a las estrellas. Estaba segura de que el cazador la estaba mirando en ese momento, viendo su arco y sus flechas. Lo que le había matado

Dejó de pensar en Artemisa y Orión y se fue a los campos de tiro. Siempre le habían gustado

Preparó su arco y se puso a practicar. Tiró. Justo en el blanco. Siempre había tenido una buena puntería

Ahora pensó en lo que le dijo Mathew ayer. Sobre su hermano. Percy Jackson. A ella siempre le habían dicho que Annabeth era la que había derrotado a los titanes y había salvado al mundo requetemillones de veces. Ayer intentó preguntarles a los demás integrantes de su cabaña sobre Percy Jackson, pero todos se volteaban y gruñían y le decían que dejara eso. Hasta Mike, uno de los que la trataba mejor se había rehusado a contarle. Se dijo a sí misma que no le preguntara a la capitana. Ya la había decepcionado demasiadas veces

Disparó de nuevo. Otra vez en el blanco. Pero no entendía ¿por qué a Mathew le habían dicho quien quiera que fuera ese tipo, que era su hermano? Mathew nunca había tenido familia y no quería que lastimaran a su amigo. Juraba por el Estigio que si le hacían algo se la verían con ella y su arco

Suspiró y tiró de nuevo ¿por qué dos historias diferentes? ¿Quién era Percy Jackson? O, tal vez más importante ¿qué tenía que ver con Annabeth? Tiró al último blanco, pero se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba espiando. Agarró otra flecha

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó, tratando de parecer de alguna forma amenazante, una figura humana salió de allí

Era una muchacha morena, tenía cara de indígena o que tuviera algún familiar de esa rama, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color, le dio una sonrisa de disculpa

-Perdona por haber interrumpido tu entrenamiento- dijo, Amanda bajó el arco

-¿Piper?- preguntó, la muchacha le sonrió

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Piper, la rubia arqueó una ceja

-¿No debería ser yo la que te pregunte eso?- preguntó, cruzándose de brazos

-Creo que estás invirtiendo los papeles- dijo entre risas la hija de Afrodita

Piper era la capitana de la cabaña de Afrodita. Y una de las pocas que le agradaba a Amanda. Con todo el respeto de los dioses, las hijas/os de Afrodita eran insoportables. Agradecía que la capitana de Afrodita fuera como ella

Luego pensó en todo el tema de Percy Jackson y observó que Piper llevaba bastante tiempo en el campamento. Tal vez lo había conocido, tal vez nunca había oído sobre él. De todos modos ¿qué se pierde con intentar?

Piper tomó la palabra primero

-Estoy esperando a alguien- dijo, Amanda por un momento se olvidó de todo el tema de Percy, y se acercó con los ojos brillando a Piper

-¿Jason?- preguntó, la muchacha asintió

Hace un tiempo que Piper le había hablado sobre Jason, su novio, un tipo rubio, de ojos azul eléctrico y una actitud condenadamente seria y protectora. Formaba parte del Campamento Júpiter y era hijo del mismo dios

-Lo mandaron en una misión del campamento romano, me prometió que cuando terminara la misión volvería para acá; ya lleva unos meses sin volver- dijo, Amanda sabía que Piper estaba preocupada, lo notaba por su mirada, decidió intentar preguntar lo de Percy en vez de seguir hablando sobre Jason

-¿Alguna vez conociste... a alguien llamado... Percy Jackson?- preguntó, Piper la miró sorprendida y la boca se le secó ¿cómo sabía ella sobre él? Debió imaginárselo siendo amiga de Mathew. Con esa oración Piper sintió como si se le partiera el corazón...

-Nunca... he oído ese nombre en mi vida- dijo dándole la espalda a la rubia, con lágrimas en los ojos, utilizando su encanto vocal para convencerla

-Entendido- dijo mientras recogía sus flechas, Piper se alejó, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de hacer

Amanda al ver que Piper había desaparecido de su vista dejó de recoger las flechas. Había utilizado su hechizo de encandilamiento, nunca creyó que Piper lo usaría con ella. Eso confirmaba algo. Percy Jackson existió o existe y nadie quiere saber sobre él. Necesitaba hablar con Mathew

*:*:*:*:*

Pudo ver que una fina línea de luz se veía en el horizonte, estaba amaneciendo. Lástima si su amigo estaba durmiendo puesto que lo iba a despertar de una forma u otra

Tuvo una gran sorpresa al ver que la puerta de la cabaña de Poseidón no estaba cerrada. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Rápidamente se acercó a la cabaña y abrió la puerta

-¡...Mathew!- gritó, y vio a su amigo sentado en la cama, despierto, mirando detenidamente un bolígrafo, pero ese no era el problema...

...Mathew White estaba en interiores

La cara de Amanda se sonrojó notablemente y su amigo se volteó

-¿Qué quieres...?- preguntó, no pensando que era Amanda y cuando la vio y él vio su estado gritó y la rubia gritó y cerró la puerta

Ese chico tenía que aprender a cerrar la puerta cuando está en interiores

Luego de un rato de esperar afuera, el hijo de Poseidón le abrió la puerta, ya vestido obviamente y con la cara todavía algo sonrosada

-¿Qué haces metiéndote en las cabañas al amanecer?- preguntó el chico, Amanda se cruzó de brazos

-Tu puerta estaba abierta- dijo- ¿qué era eso que tenías en las manos?- preguntó pensando que el castaño tenía algo entre las manos, específicamente un bolígrafo, Mathew se llevó las manos al bolsillo, pensó que sería buena idea contarle a ella, ni loco le contaría a Quirón

Amanda vio que Mathew se veía muy pensativo llevándose las manos al bolsillo. Eso no era común de él. Supuso que contarle sobre Percy Jackson no era lo ideal en ese momento

-Mira esto- el chico se sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo y se lo dio a la rubia- apareció de la nada, mira lo que tiene escrito- dijo, señalando la escritura en griego antiguo que tenía

-_Contracorriente_- tradujo Amanda- He leído este nombre antes, te lo juro, en algún libro

-¿Sabes a qué se refiere?- preguntó Mathew- cada vez que me deshago de ella, vuelve a aparecer en mi bolsillo- dijo, Amanda se mostró pensativa

-¿Escribe algo?- preguntó la rubia, Mathew se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé, no lo he intentado- respondió- Intentémoslo

Los dos chicos agarraron el bolígrafo y le quitaron la tapita, inmediatamente el bolígrafo brilló en un color dorado y se convirtió en una espada con un ligero resplandor. Se leían mejor las letras en la espada

-¡Wow! Tengo un bolígrafo que se transforma en espada, todo lo que necesita un semidiós- celebró Mathew, en cambio, Amanda parecía pensativa

-Es una espada, lo sabía- dijo, Mathew paró de celebrar y le prestó atención-"_Tiene una larga y triste historia que contar"_ eso fue lo que leí, deberías preguntarle a Quirón- le recomendó, a Mathew le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda

Quirón le parecía un profesor súper genial y todo eso, pero su apariencia era de cierta forma... intimidante

La mirada de la rubia le decía que no podía negarse

-Después lo haré- dijo, tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo posible- ¿Hoy es nuestro día libre no?- preguntó, más relajado

-No, pero puedes flojear si quieres, es tu problema- respondió la rubia, Mathew bostezó

-Estar parado desde medianoche después de un horrible sueño no es nada lindo- murmuró, metiéndose en su cabaña de nuevo

Amanda suspiró y se fue a algún lugar indefinido, movida principalmente por el aburrimiento y la sensación de que había algo raro, muy raro

Esa espada, _Contracorriente_, había oído su nombre antes, tenía que ver con Hércules, con una ninfa y con las manzanas de oro. Miró hacia al cielo y vio el último atisbo de estrellas en el cielo: Zoë, la cazadora

Desvió su vista al amanecer y pudo ver el planeta Venus. Siempre se había preguntado cómo la mitología griega podía coexistir con la actualidad. Aparentemente lo hacía. Además de que los dioses eran... diferentes a lo que ella antes había leído sobre la mitología griega

También se preguntó por qué los romanos les habían dado el nombre de planetas a sus dioses. No tenía el más mínimo sentido

Pasó por el establo de pegasos. Siempre le habían encantado aquellos caballos alados. Nunca trató de montar uno. Pudo ver a su amigo William cepillando a uno de ellos. El hijo de Hermes se llevaba muy bien con aquellos seres. Sintió algo de envidia

-¡Hey William!- le gritó, su amigo dio un respingo y se incorporó viéndola. Cuando por fin la reconoció le saludó

-Hola- le dijo, la chica ya estaba al lado de él

- Si te llevas bien con ellos- dijo la rubia- Me gustaría poder ser así también...- el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada, la hija de Atenea frunció el ceño

-¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió, el chico se relajó

-Probablemente es porque eres hija de Atenea y los caballos son creación de Poseidón- dijo, el pegaso relinchó en protesta por haber sido llamado "creación" y no "criatura", el pelirrojo lo tranquilizó- aunque ¿tú conoces a un pegaso negro? – preguntó, la rubia negó con la cabeza

-Si ni siquiera me monto en ellos ¿cómo esperas que los conozca a todos?- respondió, el chico se rió, pero luego se puso serio

-Es un caballo que lleva tiempo aquí, pero... no se deja montar por nadie- dijo preocupado, Amanda puso los ojos en blanco

-Pregúntale a Mathew- le dijo como si fuera obvio, pero William seguía serio

-Ya lo hice. Me dijo que no se dejaría montar por nadie más que su _jefe_- dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, en la mente de la rubia algo se prendió, pero necesitaba pensarlo, se dio la vuelta a punto de irse

-¡Ya vuelvo William!- le gritó- No le digas nada a Mathew- le dijo ya yéndose, al principio el pelirrojo no entendió nada hasta que la rubia se dirigió al bosque

*:*:*:*:*:*

Sabía que era peligroso irse para el bosque, pero aquí podía pensar con claridad. Mucho mejor que en el campo de tiro

Armó su arco de una vez por si aparecía algún monstruo, mientras ponía a su cerebro a trabajar

Tenía la sospecha de que ese pegaso, era el pegaso del mismísimo Percy Jackson. Algo sucedía por el bendito Percy Jackson que nadie quería hablar sobre él. Era solo una persona no había nada de malo. Al menos eso pensaba ella

Se encontró con unas cuantas ninfas, pero ninguna de ellas la vio. Menos mal. Estaba segura de que si la veían se iría directo con el señor D y ¡puf! Convertida en cualquier animal, sobre todo un delfín. El señor Dionisio tenía a Mathew amenazado por ello cada vez que lo veía

Pudo notar otra presencia en el bosque, no era una ninfa ni un monstruo, preparó el arco

Vio que era una forma humana, apuntó hacia ella

-¿Piper?- preguntó, tenía una voz masculina así que era un hombre, la rubia seguía con el arco arriba, preguntándose por qué esa persona conocía a su amiga

-No sé qué quieres con Piper, pero muéstrate- dijo, la persona salió de las sombras

Era un muchacho rubio –muy guapo, por cierto- ojos azul eléctrico, una edad aproximadamente de 17 años y una buena contextura, Amanda lo reconoció por su apariencia

-¿Jason?- preguntó

-¿Cómo sabes sobre mí?- le preguntó, la chica bajó el arco

-Piper ha estado muy preocupada por ti- dijo, el chico bajó la cabeza

-Sí que soy mal novio ¿no?- dijo Jason, Amanda le miró

-¿No has terminado tu misión verdad?- adivinó la rubia, el muchacho asintió

-He venido a pedir ayuda. He descubierto algo. Importante- le dijo, Amanda trató de adivinar sobre lo que trataba

-¿Tiene que ver algo con Percy Jackson?- tanteó, el muchacho clavó su mirada azul eléctrico en ella

-¿Cómo sabes sobre él?- preguntó, la rubia lo miró

-Conozco a... su hermano- dijo, quería ser sincera con Jason- podría ir contigo

-Tienes doce- dijo el rubio

-Nadie notará mi ausencia- repuso la hija de Atenea-¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere sobre ello?- le preguntó, sabiendo lo que el rubio respondería

-¿Sabes disparar tu arco?- preguntó apuntando a un árbol a unos cinco metros, Amanda se preparó, tiró y dio justo en el blanco

Jason sonrió

-No eres tan mala- dijo sonriendo- nuestra primera parada será el campamento Júpiter, necesito a alguien de allá

-El tres es un número poderoso- dijo Amanda- necesitamos tres integrantes- concluyó

Jason sonrió un poco

-Tampoco eres tonta

Mientras salían del campamento mientras nadie los notaba, Amanda se volteó y miró el campamento. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Pensó en Mathew y en William. Pero tenía que hacer esto. Tenía que descubrir todo lo relacionado con Percy Jackson. Quería que Mathew tuviera una familia, al menos un medio hermano

Pensó en Leo y en Piper

Luego vio a Jason

Tenía una misión que cumplir

**oOoOoOo**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer!

Por favor se les agradece (si pueden) dejar su review

Nos leemos en el próximo cap

PD: Agradézcanle a Annabeth que la tipa esta me dice todos los días ESCRIBEEEE y así publico rápido

-Tris Chase


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos! Mil gracias a todas las hermosas y solidarias personas que han dejado review, han puesto como favorito, etc. Muchas gracias

No los entretengo más entonces, que disfruten el cap!

-Tris Chase

**oOoOoOo**

Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Ya era mediodía y ningún atisbo de Amanda. Disimuladamente volteaba su cabeza desde la mesa de Hermes a la de Atenea y nada. Terriblemente pensó en las consecuencias, en primer lugar ¿por qué la había dejado ir? Él sabía que la rubia se sabía defender muy bien, pero no había vuelto y ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Algo había sucedido

Pensó en Mathew. William sabía perfectamente que el chico tenía pensamientos más allá de la amistad hacia la rubia, pero ella parecía no notarlo. Sólo para confirmarlo el chico le echó un vistazo a la cabaña de Poseidón, la cual estaba vacía. Suspiró de alivio, ganando la atención de los hermanos Stoll

-¿Y qué le pasa a este?- preguntó disimuladamente Travis, Connor asintió

-Está "buceando" la cabaña de Atenea- dijo el otro, William negó con la cabeza

-Oigan yo no estaba "buceando" la cabaña de Atenea- dijo, los hermanos se rieron, luego adoptando una expresión de sorpresa

-Alto ¿estabas viendo la mesa de... Poseidón?- preguntó el que parecía Travis, al pelirrojo las mejillas le sonrosaron de furia

-¡Claro que no!- dijo, terminando su almuerzo y yéndose a algún lado, Connor le susurró a un niño de Hermes a su lado

-Cuidado con William que es _gay_- le dijo, instantáneamente el pobre niño soltó el tenedor y se quedó con una expresión de sorpresa, a la que Travis clasificó como "póker face extremo"

*:*:*:*:*

William desvió su vista al bosque. Tenía que decirle, pero no sabía cómo actuaría el hijo de Poseidón. Sabía que al menos alguien se habría enterado y, por lo que le habían dicho, Mathew no había salido de su cabaña por todo el día. Necesitaba decirle a él primero

Estaba al frente de la cabaña de Poseidón. Podía ver la cabaña de Hera, la cual era sólo decorativa, y la de Zeus. Se preguntó por qué Hades no tendría una cabaña en el campamento

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando pensó en lo que tenía que decir y cómo le iba a decir

Obviamente no le podía decir "¡Hola viejo! La tipa de la que has estado enamorado desde que llegaste al campamento a desaparecido y es probable que tal vez no la vuelvas a ver"- definitivamente no era una bonita forma de decirlo

Trató de buscar la forma correcta, pero no la encontraba, estuvo a punto de irse de la cabaña cuando algo en su interior le decía que tenía que hacerlo ¿qué pasaba si Mathew lo descubría por las malas? Su mejor amigo había dejado ir a la tipa de la que estaba enamorado a la muerte, tampoco era bonito

Agarró todo su valor –el cual era muy poco- y tocó la puerta. Oyó unos quejidos y alguna que otra caída del cuerpo somnoliento de Mathew; no quería estresarlo, pero tenía que decirle la verdad

Se preguntó ¿por qué no decirle otra cosa? Alguna excusa que testificara que Amanda se había ido, y él quedaba libre de toda culpa. Era tan fácil...

No. Le diría la verdad y trataría de hacer lo que pudiera con ayudarlo

Oyó que abrían la puerta y había un chico todo despeinado, con los pelos de punta, pero con la mirada de siempre, William trató de tranquilizarse

-Este... Mathew...- empezó el pelirrojo pensando en lo que iba a decir

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mathew ya medio despierto, prestando atención a lo que su amigo tenía que decirle

Los ojos azules de William no podían estar más llenos de culpabilidad en ese momento.

Sentía que con esa noticia, lo más probable era que el mundo de Mathew se destruyera, tratando de encontrar qué le había pasado a la rubia. Su mente se encontraría en una situación ilógica hasta que, en algún momento, el corazón del chico no soportara más y se volviera cada vez más oscuro

Tal vez sólo estaba exagerando las cosas

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas de que fuera así

Decidió ser directo

-Es...Amanda- dijo, tratando de ser un poco sutil, Mathew soltó una sonrisa burlona

-¿Otra vez lo de los pegasos?- preguntó, imaginándose cómo se reiría de ella en ese momento...pero la cara seria de William no le ayudaba en nada

-Ella quiso ir al bosque-empezó el pelirrojo- me dijo que no te dijera... ella... – con cada palabra Mathew se estresaba más ¿qué le había pasado?- no ha regresado... algo pasó...- el hijo de Poseidón lo interrumpió

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó el castaño preocupado, William bajó la cabeza

-Lo siento... ella... no ha regresado... y eso fue en el amanecer- dijo, con sus brillantes ojos azules siendo opacados por la tristeza de haber perdido a su amiga

-Dime que ella está ahí, entrenando- dijo Mathew con desesperación- ¡Dímelo!- el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento... es... mi culpa- dijo por fin el pelirrojo, el castaño se tranquilizó un poco y negó con la cabeza

-Claro que no William- dijo- Amanda es lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse en el bosque, _algo_ debió haber sucedido

-Eso pensé yo- coincidió William- pero nadie entra al campamento a menos de que sea un semidiós

-Eso... es cierto- dijo Mathew-¿sabes qué? Voy a dormir un poco más...- el pelirrojo se sintió aún más culpable y lo que iba a hacer no era lo más genial, pero sería tal vez mejor

_Tal vez_

*:*:*:*:*

_Mathew se encontraba en una de las pequeñas montañas que rodeaban el Campamento Mestizo, no sabía qué rayos hacía ahí, pero supuso que algo tenía que mostrarle el sueño_

_Vio a lo lejos el muchacho rubio que había visto anoche y una figura más pequeña..._

_...Amanda_

_Iba armada con su arco y las flechas, parecía que los dos iban a una dirección específica ¿qué hacía allí ella? ¿Quién era ese muchacho?_

_¿Acaso ella estaba... abandonando el campamento?_

_Inmediatamente Mathew desechó esa idea de la cabeza, ella no podía hacerlo. Vio que la rubia volteó al campamento y luego el muchacho y ella se fueron alejando cada vez más_

_Mathew se trataba de mover para seguirlos, pero no podía. Tenía que seguirlos, tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando_

_Un rayo cruzó el cielo_

Y despertó con los incesantes golpes en su puerta. Pudo notar que estaba atardeciendo ¿Tanto había dormido? A esa hora Amanda y el muchacho debían de estar lejos, muy lejos

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama. William estaba en la puerta

-Mathew, han convocado una reunión de los capitanes de las cabañas, te recomiendo que llegues ahí rápido- le dijo y lo empujó, incitándolo a que corriera a la Casa Grande

La Casa Grande era una construcción muy bella, tal como su nombre lo decía era grande, pero no colosal. Desde que llegó le había gustado la Casa Grande, aunque le dejó de gustar luego de que se hubiera convertido (automáticamente) en el capitán de la cabaña de Poseidón. Llegó a la construcción y se fue directo a la mesa de ping-pong del cuarto de juegos donde a veces hacían sus reuniones. Se notaba que no tenían presupuesto

Los ojos azul verdoso de Mathew se pasearon por la sala, pudo ver a Leo jugando con un pedazo de metal, a Piper al lado de él tratando de parecer tranquila, pudo ver a Travis Stoll tratando de hacer una broma con materiales inexistentes en el salón, al lado, Katie Gardiener suspirando de resignación por la inmadurez de su amigo, Will Solace murmurando algo de que la puesta de sol era genial y que estaba empezando a hacer su primer haiku, a Armando, el nuevo capitán de Ares, gruñendo por no-sé-qué-razón como siempre lo hacían los hijos del dios de la guerra, Butch o algo así, el capitán de la cabaña de Iris, haciendo su siempre discurso de macho que se respeta es hijo de la diosa del arcoíris, recostada de una pared ya en sombra, Annabeth, la capitana de Atenea, y muchas personas más de otras cabañas. Quirón entró en su forma humana al salón, ya que con tantas personas él no podía estar en su forma de centauro, eso, de cierta forma, relajó a Mathew

El centauro en su forma humana tomó la palabra, haciendo que todos se callaran- He recibido noticias... inquietantes- el hijo de Poseidón ya sabía de lo que iba a hablar, alguien le había dicho- una de nuestras campistas ha desaparecido y...

-¿De qué cabaña era?- le interrumpió Piper, Quirón prosiguió

-Amanda Johnson, de la cabaña de Atenea- a todos les sorprendió la respuesta, no sé esperaban que específicamente la rubia haya desaparecido, incluso Annabeth abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Mathew pensó por un momento si a ella le importaba Amanda

-Yo la buscaré- se ofreció el castaño, todos le miraron

-Es demasiado joven- dijo Armando- hijo de Poseidón de paso

-Precisamente por eso- repuso Piper

-Apuesto a que sería contradictorio, quiero decir, ¿Poseidón buscando a Atenea?- coincidió Travis con el hijo de Ares

-Iré yo-se ofreció Annabeth, levantando levemente la mano- después de todo, yo soy la capitana de su cabaña- Mathew frunció el ceño, le molestaba hacer una misión con Annabeth, pero tenía que hacerlo

-Tuve un sueño- dijo dudoso Mathew, todos lo miraron- hace unos minutos la vi, con un muchacho...- dijo

-¿Un muchacho?- preguntó Annabeth, Leo levantó una ceja-¿cómo era?- el castaño dudó de si contarle todo a Annabeth, sobre todo estando frente a todos

-No lo sé- mintió- pero, otra cosa... algo apareció en mi bolsillo...- dijo tratando cambiar el tema, sacando el bolígrafo (que había vuelto a aparecer en su bolsillo), todos al verlo se congelaron, tratando de pensar cómo había llegado a él

-¿Cómo...?- logró articular Quirón- ¿Se puede convertir en espada?- preguntó, Mathew sonrió

-Si- dijo, quitándole la tapa al bolígrafo y, en el mismo resplandor dorado que en la mañana, el bolígrafo se transformó en una bella espada en la que se leía _Contracorriente_

Todos se quedaron congelados. Si no fuera porque el momento era tenso Mathew se habría echado a reír por las caras que todos tenían. Annabeth tenía una cara de la que pagaría un millón de dólares si podría sacar una foto, Piper tenía una mirada en la que se le iban a salir los ojos; Leo estaba en la misma situación que el hijo de Poseidón, sino fuera por la tensión, se reiría a carcajadas de las caras de sus amigos, Travis estaba realmente sorprendido y serio y, a su lado, Katie se sorprendía, no tanto por la espada, sino por la seriedad del hermano Stoll. Incluso Quirón tenía una cara de auténtica sorpresa

-Esa espada...- dijo- ¿de dónde la sacaste?- preguntó, Mathew se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé- respondió- apareció de la nada- dijo y todos tenían sus caras de sorpresa, la primera en recobrar la compostura fue Annabeth

-Quirón- le llamó- vamos a salir mañana al alba- finalizó, Quirón alzó una ceja

-¿Dos miembros?- preguntó, la rubia asintió- ¿Estás segura?

-No notaran que nos fuimos- concluyó, así yéndose a su cabaña y dejando a todos aún sorprendidos

-Mathew- le llamó el centauro, el aludido volteó-vete a tu cabaña, necesitamos cuadrar... algunas cosas

Mathew, aún confundido por la sorpresa de todos, obedeció a Quirón yéndose a su cabaña, paseó por el campamento, vio el establo de los pegasos y el armario de armas, pudo ver a lo lejos la playa bañada por los últimos rayos de sol del atardecer, el castaño agarró su espada y se fue para allá

Siempre le había encantado el agua, la sentía como un segundo hogar, y de un hijo de Poseidón no se podría esperar menos. De pequeño, lo que apenas recordaba de su madre, era que los dos siempre viajaban a la playa y él se quedaba horas nadando y nadando, al parecer su madre sabía que él podía respirar bajo el agua

Recordó el día que su padre, Poseidón, lo había reconocido. Todos estaban tan confundidos y expectantes en ese momento igual que ahora. Miró su espada y trató de adivinar los secretos que poseía. Tal vez le había pertenecido a grandes héroes y su historia estaba llena de gloria. Pero, eso era todo lo contrario a lo que Amanda le había dicho sobre esa espada

Pensó en la rubia. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero tenía que encontrarla. No podía dejarla, por todos los dioses, y sobre todo ese muchacho quién era. Se entristeció al pensar que Amanda podría dejar el campamento. Después de todo no es que su capitana la tratara de lo mejor

_Annabeth_, pensó con rabia, hasta las hijas de Afrodita le caían mejor que ella

Lentamente cerró los ojos para relajarse y se quedó allí, escuchando el ruido de las olas que tanto le encantaba. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido

*:*:*:*:*

No supo por cuánto tiempo se quedó en la playa, ya que al despertarse había un fino halo de luz en horizonte. Estaba amaneciendo. Se paró, agarró a _Contracorriente_ y se puso a caminar. Extrañamente esta noche no había soñado con nada, lo que le dio una incómoda sensación de paz. No era común de los mestizos soñar en negro. Miró los campos de tiro. Sintió una profunda sensación de tristeza al pensar en la rubia. Decidió no empacar nada, estaba seguro de que Annabeth llevaría todo lo necesario

Fue a la Casa Grande, en la cual, en una de sus paredes estaba recostada Annabeth; Mathew sintió una incómoda sensación de ir en una misión solo con una chica. Le hubiera gustado que estuviera un tercer miembro en la misión. La rubia tomó la palabra primero

-¿Estás listo? Nos iremos ahorita para no llamar la atención- le dijo, Mathew asintió- está es tu primera misión afuera ¿no?- el chico asintió nuevamente- escucha tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, nada de hablar por teléfono o llamar la atención entre los mortales

-Ya lo sé- le respondió, _como si fuera un idiota_- pensó el castaño

Lentamente pudo ver que el halo de luz en el horizonte se hacía cada vez más grande. Supuso que Quirón crearía una buena excusa para que los demás asimilaran su ida

Pudo ver que estaba a punto de regresar al mundo exterior, un mundo en el cual tenía tiempo sin ver. Notó que estaba nervioso y respiró hondo. Annabeth no le dirigió la mirada. Dio su primer paso en el mundo exterior luego de cruzar la frontera con el Vellocino de Oro, el cual protegía el valle

Volvería a ver los altos edificios de Nueva York y tal vez una televisión o algo. Tal vez vería a su padre. Esa opción lo hizo estremecer

Su misión _apenas _estaba empezando

**oOoOoOo**

Espero que les haya gustado el cap! De nuevo voy a agradecer inmensamente lo reviews ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Y, si pueden, dejen su review de nuevo

Gracias por leer

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

PD: Sigan agradeciéndole a Annabeth que me dice todos los días a cada minuto ESCRIBEEE

-Tris Chase


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos! Primero ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! De veras se los agradezco, y espero que (si pueden) dejen más ;)

No los entretengo más y aquí está el cap

-Tris Chase

**oOoOoOo**

_Amanda_

Al principio notó que Jason actuaba muy esquivo con ella. Estaban ya un poco alejados del Campamento y el cielo estaba nublado. Su primera parada sería el Campamento Júpiter. Luego de ello, Jason les iba a explicar a ella y a su compañero (esperaba que fuera alguien serio y de confianza) sobre qué iba el plan o la misión. Esperaba que William y Mathew no se hubieran dado cuenta de que se había ido. Aunque en lo más profundo esperaba que sí

Miró a Jason. El rubio daba una sensación de seguridad y liderazgo que Amanda ya notaba el por qué Piper se había enamorado de él. Esperaba que él fuera el líder de los romanos, pero algo le decía que no; realmente, prefería que fuera de los griegos

Hace pocos años, la legendaria guerra que ha habido siempre entre griegos y romanos había terminado, gracias a Annabeth. Pero, aún así, les seguía teniendo un poco de rencor a los romanos por menospreciar a su madre, Atenea, Minerva en su forma romana. Jason se paró y se volteó para hablarle a la rubia

-Bien, nuestro primer objetivo es el campamento romano- dijo- ¿sabes lo que son los _viajes sombra_?- preguntó, a la rubia le sonó levemente el nombre

-Me suena el nombre- dijo, Jason asintió

-Inventé algo parecido, pero con los rayos- dijo- es prácticamente lo mismo, sólo que...- murmuró, Amanda arqueó una ceja

-¿Sólo que qué?- preguntó, el rubio sacudió la cabeza

-Nunca lo he probado con otra persona- le advirtió, pero la rubia asintió-Ten cuidado de que un rayo te queme- añadió, y antes de que la hija de Atenea dijera algo un rayo cruzó el cielo y les cayó encima

*:*:*:*:*

Si le preguntaran cómo se siente un viaje con Jason Grace entre los rayos nunca podría responderle con exactitud. Luego de que el rayo te cae y sientes como si fueras a morir, una sensación de electricidad recorre todo tu cuerpo, haciendo que tiembles y ves luz a tu alrededor de alguna forma caliente. Sentía que si la tocabas te quemarías completamente el brazo u otras partes del cuerpo; la electricidad te calentaba más y más mientras sentías que te transportabas entre el espacio. Una sensación muy rara

Luego de unos segundos, tosiendo, Jason le dijo que podía abrir los ojos. Estaba segura de que si no hubiera tenido a Zeus como abuelo nunca hubiera sobrevivido a ese viaje. Vio que el rubio estaba todo chamuscado; al igual que ella, el chico tosió y tomó la palabra

-Muy bien, el viaje funcionó, ahora, ¿dónde estamos?- dijo sin aún ver a su alrededor, la rubia tosió un poco y observó el lugar en el que estaban

Era por lo menos dos veces más grande que el Campamento Mestizo –lo cual ya era decir mucho- y tenía hermosas construcciones antiguas. A lo lejos, se extendía una ciudad mediana, y todo estaba rodeado por santuarios. Pudo ver capillas y arquitecturas bellísimas. Cualquier hijo de Atenea se volvería loco en aquel lugar

-Creo que ya sé dónde estamos- murmuró la rubia, Jason miró el lugar y sonrió

-Estamos en el campamento Júpiter- dijo, admirando el lugar como si no lo hubiera visto por mucho tiempo

Jason le explicó cómo era el lugar. Además de esquivar cualquier contacto con gente- lo cual era mucho- el lugar le pareció hermoso. El muchacho le explicó que ahí los semidioses podían vivir, estudiar y crear una familia en la ciudad de Nueva Roma, además del Anfiteatro, el Comedor, y muchas otras cosas sobre la Legión. Le explicó que ahora que la guerra greco-romana había finalizado muchos semidioses griegos se habían mudado a la ciudad, además de que habían hecho nuevos santuarios para los dioses griegos. Planean extender la ciudad para que haya más espacio para los dos campamentos

La Legión tenía dos pretores y como los dos campamentos tenían idiomas diferentes en cada aviso o señal tenía que estar escrito en griego y en latín. Levemente le llegó el aroma a pan y a dulce que llegaba desde la ciudad. Trató de odiar el Campamento Júpiter, pero por más que lo hiciera no podía

Lentamente se fueron a un aviso que decía _Vía Principalis _y otras cosas que no entendía. Se fueron alejando de la Nueva Roma y se acercaron a unas construcciones que parecían de guerra. Según lo que le explicó Jason ahí empezaba como que "la Legión" y tenían que ser muy discretos. Los guardias romanos no eran los más simpáticos sobre todo

Pensó en cómo sería su nuevo compañero. Esperaba que fuera alguien que se tomara su trabajo en serio, y, por lo que veía, los romanos eran ese tipo de personas. Observó que por la zona en la que transitaban ya no había tanta gente y el rubio se notaba más seguro y menos cauteloso. La rubia dejó de ser discreta y empezó a caminar con normalidad

A lo lejos vio una construcción; un poco más pequeña que las demás y se notaba que ahí solo vivía una persona. Oyó disparos de armas. Eso la aturdió un poco, tenía tiempo sin oír una

Se volteó a Jason- ¿Tenemos un ataque terrorista o qué?- le preguntó arqueando una ceja, el rubio sonrió

-Ese será nuestro nuevo compañero- dijo- vamos

La chica estaba algo confundida, pero aún así asintió. Le parecía raro que un mestizo –sobre todo un romano- utilizara armas de fuego modernas. Los disparos se oyeron cada vez más y más fuertes y la rubia supuso que en vez de estar peleando, estaba practicando. Jason pasó descaradamente por la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar y se acercó al patio trasero. La casa era algo pequeña, pero perfecta si vivías solo. Estaba algo desordenada, con sillas y manteles esparcidos y una que otra bala atravesando la pared

El rubio interrumpió la práctica del muchacho tocando la puerta trasera. Amanda reparó en el muchacho, era de tez blanca, aunque tal vez algo morena por el sol, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y si se le veía a través del sol era de un rojo brillante. Sus ojos, cual chispeantes esferas, eran marrones con una extraña mezcla de rojo vivo, lo cual, en cierta forma, le hacía ver lindo. El chico tendría la misma edad que ella, o tal vez unos meses mayor

El chico –que al parecer se daba cuenta de su presencia y la de Jason- detuvo el arma y miró fijamente al chico rubio, adoptando la postura típica de un soldado romano

-Capitán Jason Grace ¿qué se le ofrece?- preguntó, el rubio sonrió

-James, Reyna no está cerca- dijo, haciendo que la postura rígida del chico se relajara y soltara un suspiro de alivio, el hijo de Júpiter rió un poco. James sonrió picaronamente

-¿Quién es esta?- dijo mirando a la rubia, Jason se puso serio

-Te necesitamos en una misión James- dijo- y la necesitamos a ella- apuntó hacia la rubia, James asintió

-Todo para no comportarme como un soldadito de mierda-dijo, Amanda frunció el ceño al igual que Jason

-¿Soldadito de mierda?- preguntó, James asintió con una sonrisa

-Coño, preferiría estar con los griegos "fiesteros"- dijo

-¿Fiesteros?- preguntó la rubia a la defensiva, en el rostro del chico salió una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Con que eres griega, eh?- dijo, la rubia seguía con el ceño fruncido, Jason carraspeó para llamar la atención

-Tenemos que salir lo más rápido de aquí- dijo, miró al castaño- James ¿tienes todo lo que necesitas?- preguntó, el chico alzó una mano, se metió a la casa y salió con un bolso que parecía algo pesado

-Pistolas, metralletas, balas...- enumeró- tenemos todo listo ¿y tú, griega?- preguntó traviesamente, la chica puso los ojos en blanco

-Si –se limitó a decir, se volteó a Jason- ¿cómo salimos?- preguntó, el rubio se giró hacia el otro romano

-James ¿sigue existiendo el camino de emergencia para escapar?- preguntó, el chico alzó el pulgar

-Claro que sí- dijo, adentrándose en la casa, los dos rubios le siguieron, y, James agarró una pequeña palanca que había en el piso, haciendo un tipo de entrada hacia... abajo

-Las damas primero- dijo el castaño, Amanda puso los ojos en blanco

-Mejor voy yo- se ofreció Jason, metiéndose en la entrada, la rubia le siguió, y por último el castaño rojizo se metió y cerró la entrada. Estaba todo totalmente oscuro, el rubio con sus manos creó una pequeña esfera de rayos

-Pensé que sólo podías hacer esferas de aire- observó James, Jason se encogió de hombros

Con la ligera luz que había Amanda observó el lugar. Era un tipo de alcantarilla gigante y se oía un pequeño goteo de agua. No había corrientes de aguas negras o fecales. La chica suspiró

-Puedes decirnos Jason ¿de qué va esta misión?- preguntó la rubia, el muchacho se paró, llamando la atención de James, el rubio se volteó

- Primero necesitamos presentarnos- dijo como si fuera un profesor de primaria, James empezó

-Soy James Middleton- dijo, la rubia lo interrumpió

-¿Middleton? ¿Eres pariente de Katie Middleton?- preguntó, Jason y James pusieron cara de no haber entendido nada, la chica suspiró- Olvídenlo

-Como decía, soy hijo de Marte y utilizo las armas de fuego- sonrió traviesamente- y me encanta decir mierda- dijo con una mirada inocente, la cual no iba nada bien con la sonrisa que tenía- ¿Y tú, grieguita?- preguntó picaronamente

-Soy Amanda Johnson, soy hija de Atenea y utilizo el arco y la flecha- dijo sonriendo- me encanta la música- dijo mientras miraba a Jason- ahora ¿de qué va esto Jason?- la pregunta llamó la atención de James, el rubio se acercó a ellos

-Miren algo está pasando- dijo- algo como lo que sucedió con...- dijo, sin poder terminar la oración

-...con Percy Jackson- completó la rubia, Jason asintió, James seguía prestando atención

-Hay cierta actividad extraña, de todos modos, la vida de un mestizo no es tranquila- dijo-Derrotaron a Cronos, derrotamos a Gea ¿qué sigue? No lo sabemos, pero algo está pasando, algo grande, además...- el rubio se interrumpió a sí mismo, entre las ansiosas miradas de James y Amanda, y, con una mirada, Jason dio a entender que no iba a seguir hablando, el hijo de Marte sonrió

-Entonces vamos a joderlos- dijo, metiendo una pistola en su bolsillo, Amanda sonrió ante la actitud del chico, pero también suspiró

-¿A dónde tenemos que ir?- preguntó, Jason sopesó las posibilidades

- Con este túnel vamos a salir a San Francisco- dijo el rubio- tenemos que llegar hasta California, hasta las cuevas- ordenó, Amanda asintió

- Ese es el más amplio sistema de cuevas y pasadizos de California- observó- tenemos suerte de que nuestra enemiga no sea Gea- dijo mientras empezaban a caminar de nuevo, Jason sonrió

-Ojalá tuviéramos a Annabeth...- murmuró, murmullo que no escuchó absolutamente nadie

Los tres chicos siguieron caminando por el túnel hacia la ciudad de San Francisco, durante un tiempo indefinido Amanda perdió la noción de qué hora era, y cuando vio una leve luz del exterior, Jason apagó la esfera que había creado con sus rayos y abrió con una palanca, la salida hacia el exterior. Fue el mismo orden que cuando entraron. Cuando observó a su alrededor pudo ver que estaban en las afueras de la ciudad de San Francisco.

-Whoa- susurró James, admirando desde lejos la ciudad, la rubia se preguntó por cuánto tiempo el romano no había salido al exterior. De cierta manera ella también se sentía así. Jason se paró y suspiró, probablemente recuperando las fuerzas que había gastado creando la esfera de rayos. Por la posición del sol, podía decir que eran las seis de la tarde, pero como estaban en horario de verano tal vez el sol se pondría una hora después

-Vamos de una vez, no podemos perder tiempo- ordenó Jason, los dos chicos se pararon- tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible- el hijo de Marte no podía estar más confundido

-Estamos al lado de la antigua guarida de los titanes- precisó Amanda- más bien estamos al lado de donde se concentra toda la maldad- Jason asintió

-Salgamos de aquí- murmuró James

*:*:*:*:*

Mientras caminaban, Amanda no podía evitar pensar en Mathew, o en el Campamento Mestizo. Su hogar. O en lo que estaría pasando. Pensó si alguien se daría cuenta de su ausencia o algo así. Pensó en Piper, totalmente preocupada por su novio, cuando ella estaba de aventuritas con él. Pensó en el misterio de Percy Jackson. Al parecer James notó que estaba muy callada, ya que le dirigió una mirada burlona

-¿Pasa algo, chica lista?- preguntó, la rubia se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando, e inmediatamente arqueó una ceja

-¿Chica lista?- preguntó, James sonrió traviesamente

-Eres hija de la diosa de la sabiduría ¿no?- dijo sonriendo, la rubia rió un poco

-Pues yo no soy buena con los apodos- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros- el que es bueno es Leo- dijo, recordando a su amigo herrero y sus bromas, Jason se volteó

-¿Leo? ¿Qué tal está?- preguntó el rubio, la griega se encogió de hombros

-Como siempre- respondió- haciendo cosas, como cualquier hijo de Hefesto

-Pues yo seré mejor que cualquier hijo de Vulcano- dijo, presumiendo- los hijos de Marte somos los mejores

-Sesos de estupidez- murmuró la rubia entre risas, haciendo reír también a James

Jason, quien iba adelante, inevitablemente sonrió, recordando cómo eran Percy y Annabeth antes. Incluso en la crisis, los Siete siempre hacían bromas y se divertían como nunca, aunque Jason siempre sentía lástima por su mejor amigo, Leo, ya que era el único que no tenía pareja. En ese punto la "séptima rueda" era el mejor apodo para él

Amanda y James siguieron bromeando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Inevitablemente la rubia pensó en Mathew, su mejor amigo. Aunque el hijo de Marte fuera más irrespetuoso, grosero, bromista, etc, le recordaba mucho a su amigo

-Me recuerdas a un amigo- dijo, el romano se le acercó- un hijo de Poseidón- dijo, haciendo que Jason se pare y James chocara con él

-¿Un...hijo...de Poseidón?- preguntó shockeado, mientras James arqueaba una ceja

-¿Un hijo de Neptuno?- preguntó serio, la rubia asintió

-Mathew White- respondió

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó el rubio con interés

-Hace unos meses- respondió, ya incomodándole la pregunta- ¿podemos seguir?

Siguieron caminando, pero ya no con la mismas bromas y habladuría de antes. Mientras el cielo se oscurecía, Amanda perdió la noción del tiempo

*:*:*:*:*

_Mathew_

Lo juraba, lo juraba por el río Estigio y por todos los dioses, Annabeth, por más que la odiara, era genial. Peleaba demasiado bien y, se daba cuenta de que no era tan estricta. Ahora, de cierta manera, tenía un serio interés por saber cuál era el pasado de Annabeth y sobre todo ¿quién era su hermano?

Percy Jackson, el héroe más genial de todos los tiempos (para él) era su hermano y necesitaba saber urgentemente quién era y qué relación tenía con Annabeth. También se preguntaba dónde estaba Amanda qué le había pasado. Si era sincero estaba notablemente preocupado como cualquier enamorado lo estaría. Sabía que podía sonar un poco cursi, pero era lo que sentía, necesitaba saber qué le había pasado a ella

Le dirigió una mirada a Annabeth ¿la rubia en verdad se preocupaba por su amiga? Pensó en las posibilidades, pero realmente la capitana de la cabaña de Atenea era un gran misterio para él. Silenciosa, fría y poderosa. La odiaba y a la vez le producía una auténtica curiosidad hacia ella

Pensó en la relación que tendrían ella y su hermano, y lo había escuchado de los propios labios de Annabeth. No se imaginaba como Percy sería alguien cercano a la rubia.

Tanteó su bolsillo y sintió a _Contracorriente _en él. Se preguntó cuál sería la historia de esa espada, "tiene una larga y triste historia que contar", no le sonaba para que esa fuera la espada de Percy Jackson. Otra cosa en la que tenía en duda era cómo había llegado a él. Nadie se había metido en su cabaña, nadie se la había dejado en el bolsillo. Se imaginó si hubiera sido su padre, Poseidón. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras pensaba si había sido él. Si era sincero en cierta manera le tenía miedo; no sabía por qué había dejado a su madre... y por qué lo había dejado. El mar siempre había sido su punto fuerte y antes había odiado a su padre. Luego de que le contaron quién era y que les hacía a los mortales que lo insultaban le dio un miedo absoluto. Igual que el miedo que les daba a los hijos de Atenea al ver una araña

Una sonrisa burlona le atravesó el rostro cuando recordó a su amiga asustada de una pequeña araña en su cabaña

Y se le borró aquella sonrisa al recordar cuando la rubia le había vencido en los combates siguientes de ese suceso

Trató de entablar conversación con Annabeth, pero no podía, la boca no le actuaba, mientras con el alba trataban de seguir algo, de encontrar algo que los ayudara a hallar a la mestiza perdida

**oOoOoOo**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y una aclaración, lo de Jason/Amanda/James sucede antes de lo de Mathew, ya en el próximo capítulo voy a equilibrar los tiempos

Gracias por leer

Por favor dejen review, si pueden obviamente

Gracias por leer

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

PD: La actitud de James está basada en la de mi querida amiga Annabeth, la cual, es muy directa en las cosas, aunque, obviamente la cambié un poco

PD 2: Actualizo rápido gracias a: *aplausos de fondo* Annabeth y USTEDES! Así que les agradezco que dejen su review :D

-Tris Chase


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola a todos! Perdón por tardarme tanto, pero esta semana estuvo muy ajetreada para mí, además de que me enfermé (y les digo que es literal cuando estoy en una cama echa una bolita enferma)

Otra cosa me alegra mucho que les guste mi fic :D Les agradezco mucho sus reviews

En fin, no los molesto más y que disfruten del cap

-Tris Chase

**oOoOoOo**

_Amanda_

James bostezó fuertemente mientras caminaban con la luna acompañándolos. Sería más de medianoche y no sabían dónde rayos quedaban las Cavernas de California; el hijo de Marte bostezó de nuevo

-Coño, ¿cuánto vamos a seguir caminando?- preguntó el chico- tengo sueño- se quejó, Jason suspiró

-Necesitamos llegar a las Cavernas de California...- dijo, James lo interrumpió

-¿Sabes al menos dónde queda eso?- preguntó, el rubio gruñó y murmuró algo sobre que nos quedábamos a dormir en el piso por culpa del romano-¿Pasa algo chica lista?- le preguntó, mirándola, la chica, por el sueño asintió unos segundos después de la pregunta

-Jason- pronunció, ya casi vencida por Morfeo- si quieres, yo hago la primera guardia- se ofreció, bostezando al mismo tiempo, James miró al rubio

-No- negó Jason- te estás cayendo del sueño, yo hago la guardia, estoy entrenado para eso- dijo, mientras se sentaba en el piso del área donde estaban y se recostaba en una roca

A Amanda no le importó para nada dónde dormiría, simplemente se tiró en el suelo, y con el mero hecho de estar acostada, se durmió

_Se encontraba en la cabaña de Atenea, era de noche y muy tarde, según el reloj. Pudo ver una leve luz en la cabaña, producida por una computadora, y una cabellera rubia cabeceando; haciendo trabajos en la laptop_

_Se sorprendió cuando vio que la que estaba en la computadora era Annabeth y además...mucho más joven, por lo mucho tendría dieciséis; pudo notar ojeras en los ojos de la rubia _

_-Capitana...- susurró Amanda, tratando de llamar la atención de Annabeth, pero está no la escuchó, más bien, un ruido en la puerta le llamó la atención, pero luego supo que sólo era el viento_

_-Dédalo era un genio- murmuró con admiración en una voz tan baja que Amanda casi no la escucha, pudo ver a través de la computadora que todo tenía que ver con una cosa: proyectos, inventos y esculturas arquitectónicas_

_Se preguntó por qué había dicho Dédalo. Según lo que sabía éste había sido uno de los más grandes inventores y arquitectos de la antigua Grecia. Había diseñado el famoso laberinto y muchas otras cosas. Dejó de pensar en el inventor y fijó su vista en la rubia mayor_

_Cada vez a Annabeth el sueño le ganaba cada batalla que ella intentaba darle, por más que le gustara el tema, la chica tenía que dormir. Luego de un rato, pudo ver que la rubia cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, en una posición demasiado incómoda para dormir y al frente de la laptop_

_Observó el resto de la cabaña, pudo ver a un muchacho que a veces visitaba a Annabeth, se llamaba Malcom, también estaban otros miembros de Atenea mucho más jóvenes. Un leve sonido llamó su atención_

_Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, la chica pudo observar que la puerta se abría suavemente, descubriendo a un chico de dieciséis años, ojos verde agua (brillantes, iguales a los de Mathew) y el cabello castaño, según pudo detallar. Era más alto que Annabeth, casi una cabeza, y sin hacer ruido se acercó lentamente a la chica dormida. Le dedicó una mirada tierna_

_-Cuando aprenderás chica lista...- murmuró el chico mientras cargaba a Annabeth- que tienes que descansar; ya derrotamos a Cronos, no hay ningún peligro- dijo, llevándola en brazos hacia la puerta_

_En vez de agarrar la pista de lo que dijo el muchacho, Amanda quiso seguir viendo la escena de los chicos y vio que el muchacho de ojos verdes, la llevaba a la cabaña de Poseidón_

_-Sesos de alga...- susurró la chica en sueños, "Sesos de alga" le dedicó una sonrisa y le susurró en el oído_

_-Sé que tus hermanos me van a matar por esto- dijo con una sonrisita traviesa- pero esta noche quiero que duermas en mi cabaña- inmediatamente las mejillas de la rubia (Amanda) se sonrosaron_

_Pudo ver el Campamento Mestizo y a "Sesos de alga" llevando a Annabeth a su cabaña y la chica se quedó enternecida viendo la escena_

_Lentamente pudo ver que la escena cambiaba, se distorsionaba y se oía un llanto. Un llanto completamente desgarrador_

"_Le rompiste el corazón..."- sonaron unas palabras en su mente- "Nunca te lo perdonaré"_

-¡No!- gritó, encontrándose con los ojos de James mirándola atentamente

-¿Pasa algo, chica lista?- le preguntó, la hija de Atenea negó con la cabeza, mientras James le dedicaba una sonrisa- Joder ¿sabes que te he preguntado eso como por décima vez en el día?- Amanda sonrió

-Ya son pasadas las doce-le dijo, indicando el cielo, luego se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían James y el chico "sesos de alga" se parecían mucho, al igual que Mathew. Pudo ver a Jason tirado en el piso

-¿Qué le paso a Jason?- preguntó la rubia, el romano cambió su sonrisa amable por una burlona

-El tipo no pudo resistirse a los "encantos de su querida Piper" y se quedó completamente dormido, unos minutos después yo me desperté e hice la guardia, no sé cómo mierda no nos ha atacado un monstruo- dijo, y con una sonrisa traviesa agregó- Creo que Jason está teniendo un serio problema de extraña novias, se pasó toda la noche hablando sobre ella y enumerando las cosas por las que era mal novio- dijo, pero en vez de sentir un sentimiento de burla, Amanda más bien sintió de lástima, sabía que Piper y Jason se amaban de verdad

- Vamos a ver si sabes esta pregunta sesos de estupidez- le dijo la rubia- ¿qué hora es?- el chico se encogió de hombros como diciendo "¿y qué carrizo voy a saber yo?" pero al parecer, por lo que veía, había un fino halo de luz en el cielo, lo cual significaba que estaba amaneciendo, el muchacho que vio en su sueño le hizo pensar en Mathew

Sería una mentirosa si dijera que no lo extrañara. Más bien, se sentía rara sin su amigo; por más gracioso, grosero y estúpido que fuera James, extrañaba al tranquilo, simpático y quejón de su amigo, el hijo de Poseidón. Y realmente prefería estar con un hijo de Poseidón que de uno de Ares (aunque fuera en su forma romana). Se preguntó (por centésima vez en la misión) que pasaría en el Campamento Mestizo y con todos sus amigos

Se sintió culpable (de nuevo) y observó el cuarto menguante que quedaba en el cielo, siempre le había gustado ver el cielo; James se volvió hacia ella

-¿Sabes dónde estamos, chica lista?- preguntó, como tratando de romper el hielo, la rubia observó el lugar

-En algún lugar de California- dijo suspirando, James resopló

-¿Dónde quedan las "Cuevas de California"?- dijo haciendo énfasis en las tres últimas palabras, la hija de Atenea se puso a pensar

-Se supone que las cuevas están en Calaveras County, específicamente en Cave City- dijo, con sus ojos grises a mil por hora- es hacia el norte de San Francisco- concluyó, haciendo poner a James los ojos en blanco

-¿Y dónde mierda está el norte?- gritó, la chica miró hacia el sol, el rubio se volteó, ya despertándose

-El sol sale en el este- le explicó la hija de Atenea- haciendo que, por obvias razones, el lado contrario sea el oeste; si el norte siempre tiene el este a la derecha y el oeste a la izquierda- señaló los puntos cardinales como si James fuera un niño de preescolar, y a la vez poniéndose tal como lo decía- el norte estaría hacia allá- dijo, señalando el punto cardinal, Jason se estiró- ¿Acaso no enseñan los puntos cardinales en la Legión?- preguntó con cierta burla la rubia, el hijo de Marte se encogió de hombros

-Dudo que en el Campamento Mestizo también enseñen eso- contraatacó James, Jason carraspeó

-Bueno, vamos a irnos de una vez- sentenció, el romano menor hizo una mueca

-¿Sin desayuno?- preguntó, la rubia puso los ojos en blanco- no quiero que mi desayuno sea la mierda de cualquier animal- murmuró

A medida que avanzaban, la actitud de Amanda se hacía mucho más positiva. Se suponía que Cave City no estaba tan lejos de San Francisco, así que supuso que no tardarían tanto en llegar. No se habían encontrado ningún monstruo en el camino, y mientras el sol brillaba más a medida que salía, les daba la señal a los californianos que era hora de despertar. Al menos a los madrugadores

Trataron de encontrar alguna cosa que desayunar, al menos una tienda. Luego de que la rubia descubriera de que ninguno de los dos romanos tenía dinero se puso a rebuscar en su bolsillo, pero lo único que encontró fue un dracma de oro luego de ganarle una apuesta a Leo. Genial

No sabía si era una ilusión, pero apostaba oler el delicioso aroma de un Starbucks o de alguna tienda de desayuno, estaba totalmente hambrienta

Se preguntó si al menos sus amigos se habrían molestado en llevar néctar o ambrosía, se imaginaba que, si James se había llevado su gran mochila con municiones, pistolas, metralletas, etc., tenía que tener al menos un poco de ambrosía. Si hubiera sido por ella se llevaría todo un kilo en la mochila, pero no tuvo tiempo de pasar por su cabaña tras aceptar irse de misión con Jason. Agradecía tener su arco y sus flechas, sobre todo esas flechas que tenía, ya que eran las más fuertes

«_No importa a qué o quién le dispares, siempre saldrá como nueva» _le había dicho Will Solace cuando le regaló las flechas, era una oferta de la cabaña de Apolo; y a pesar de poder reutilizarlas tenía como veinte

Observó el paisaje que tenía alrededor: un montón de árboles y colinas, propias de la zona de San Francisco, y, si se fijaba bien a lo lejos se podía ver el Océano Pacífico. Una bonita vista a decir verdad

Lentamente la ciudad se perdió de vista mientras los tres héroes iban a su siguiente destino: Cave City

*:*:*:*:*

_Mathew_

Si alguna vez se esmeran en pensar que todo irá bien tengan este consejo: olviden de inmediato eso, de alguna manera todo irá mal. Mathew se había obligado a sí mismo a pensar en positivo, pero resulta y acontece que eso atraía a más monstruos. Yupi

Por más genial que fuera Annabeth en el combate (y Mathew, obviamente) salían muchos más monstruos de lo normal. _Si es que había algún rango para un hijo de los Tres Grandes y una hija de Atenea _pensó el chico

Destrozó un pequeño perro del infierno con su espada, haciéndolo polvo, como todos los monstruos, mientras Annabeth se encargaba finalmente de uno más grande. Apenas habían salido de Nueva York

Vamos a resumirlo de esta manera: salimos del Campamento Mestizo y todos los monstruos que puedas imaginarte te saltan encima; Annabeth murmuró algo sobre que habían demasiados seres malignos (por no decir monstruos) en la ciudad. En cierta manera al chico le sorprendía que no hubiéramos utilizado ni una sola porción de néctar y ambrosía, por más que la odiara, Annabeth era genial

Observó la ciudad mientras se iban y Mathew siente el horrible presentimiento de que no verá la ciudad en mucho tiempo. Se estremeció ante ese pensamiento

Nueva York siempre había sido su hogar. En las buenas y en las malas. Definitivamente lo iba a extrañar. Recordó levemente cuando iba a la playa cerca de Long Island, Montauk. Siempre iba con su madre en las vacaciones de invierno, hasta... apartó ese pensamiento de su mente

Otro dilema de su búsqueda es: ¿dónde rayos iban a empezar la búsqueda? Por el apuro del chico en encontrar a la hija de Atenea no tenían ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaría la mestiza; seguramente Annabeth lo estaría fulminando con la mirada

_Annabeth_ pensó, ella era un gran misterio para él, por todo lo de Percy y lo que sea. Quería descubrir más sobre ello; el por qué ella estaba relacionada con su hermano y cuál había sido, supuestamente, la causa de su muerte. Tal vez no era hijo de Atenea, pero sabía que algo estaba pasando

Mathew nunca había salido de la ciudad y realmente los alrededores de Nueva York apestaban, además del fétido olor del río Hudson y el incómodo silencio entre ellos dos no era muy bonito el paseo la verdad. El castaño le dirigió una mirada a Annabeth

-Mmm...este...- empezó el mestizo, la rubia clavó su mirada en él- ¿dónde empezaremos a buscar?- preguntó, la muchacha acomodó su cabello, el cual estaba molestándole la cara

- Si tuviste un sueño sobre ella y un muchacho y eso fue ayer, entonces no deberían estar tan lejos- razonó, pero Mathew no pensaba lo mismo- podríamos empezar a buscar en Washington

-¡¿Washington?!- exclamó Mathew- ¿A pie? ¿Acaso estás loca?- el chico sabía que fue una idiotez saltar así, y estaba seguro de que Annabeth le agarraría y lo tiraría al sucio río de Nueva York, pero en vez de eso dijo:

-Eres hijo de Poseidón- le recordó- no puedes andar en un avión y tengo mala experiencia en los autobuses; los trenes son muy caros, así que lo que nos queda es ir a pie- ordenó, mientras a Mathew le salía una gran interrogante en la cabeza

-¿Mala experiencia con los autobuses?- preguntó, la muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada y no le dirigió más la mirada

_Genial_ bufó Mathew en su mente _Vamos a Washington de Nueva York a pie, yupi_

*:*:*:*:*

_Leo_

Con un suspiro el muchacho dejó de trabajar el metal y miró orgulloso su trabajo. Desde que habían derrotado a Gea el hijo de Hefesto se empeñaba en reconstruir a su amigo y dragón Festus desde cero. En primer lugar había sido difícil conseguir los materiales para construirlo, por decir que empezar desde cero era casi imposible. Tuvo que buscar cantidades enormes de bronce celestial para hacer al dragón mucho más resistente, esta vez más grande para que pudieran estar más personas encima de él; luego tuvo que pensar en cómo iba a diseñar el cerebro de la máquina, pero en ese momento quiso concentrarse sólo en el cuerpo, y luego de dos años ya llevaba la mitad del cuerpo – entre diez metros- y era un milagro que cupiera en las fraguas de la cabaña 9, haciendo espacio para sus hermanos claro. Muchos de los chicos experimentados le decían que tenía tan buena mano con el metal que podría haber sido una copia del mismo dios; y obviamente, siendo usuario del fuego a veces era mucho más fácil trabajar con el metal

Pensó con tristeza en Mathew, el chico que tanto le recordaba a Percy, como una versión mini; de no ser por su cabello castaño y un par de pecas que tenía en el rostro obviamente hubiera dicho que era su reencarnación o algo así, y afortunadamente el chico tenía un muy buen sentido del humor, además de tener el mismo gusto por las hijas de Atenea...

Sonrió picaronamente y se llevó la mano a la frente, cansado de tanto trabajo, al menos por hoy. Le dio una última mirada a Festus mientras salía de las fraguas y veía todas las literas de su cabaña vacías, con todos sus hermanos haciendo quién sabe qué afuera. El latín se dirigió al exterior mientras observaba el campamento, el primer hogar que había tenido de verdad, desde la muerte de su madre; aunque nada había sido igual desde...

Apartó ese triste pensamiento

Consideró pasar por la cabaña de Afrodita a saludar a su amiga, Piper y subirle los ánimos un poco, la pobre chica estaba preocupada por Jason y ahora su preocupación se iba al extremo por Amanda, Mathew y Annabeth. Luego pensó pasar un momento por la cabaña de Hermes, a ver si alguien le podía birlar un poco de comida, ya que estaba hambriento, o si al menos podía coquetear con una ninfa y que ésta le regalara una fresa o algo así. Hundido en pensamientos, el muchacho se la pasó caminando sin destino cuando de repente chocó con alguien

-¡Oye, mira por dónde...!- le gritó a esa persona, a pesar de que había sido culpa suya en primer lugar, cuando reparó en ella. Era una chica morena, con cabello de un bonito color entre castaño y ámbar, al igual que sus ojos, la chica tenía aproximadamente 15 años y traía unos vaqueros y una camisa morada con un estampado que aunque Leo no entendió, supo identificar- ¡Hazel, cuánto tiempo!

-¿Ah?- la chica seguía tendida en el suelo, todavía no identificando a la persona con la que chocó, Leo la ayudó a levantarse- ¡Leo!- exclamó con alegría, atrapándolo en un gran abrazo, definitivamente hace tiempo que no se veían

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el muchacho, Hazel ensombreció la mirada

-Asuntos... complicados del campamento- explicó- Frank se vio obligado a venir y bueno, yo quería verlos así que vine con él- Leo palideció

-¿No vino Reyna, verdad?- preguntó con miedo, la muchacha soltó una carcajada, divertida

-No, se quedó en el campamento para supervisar a la Legión- dijo y Leo se relajó notablemente, mientras Hazel sonreía

-¿Qué pasó en el campamento?- preguntó con curiosidad Leo, mientras que Hazel se movía, incómoda, borrando la sonrisa que hace unos momentos tenía

-Ha desaparecido uno de nuestros soldados- explicó con seriedad- el problema es: no sabemos cómo alguien pudo escapar o algo, incluso secuestrarlo ya que era un romano como sabes, además de cómo rayos pudo entrar al campamento, se supone que hay defensas mágicas- dijo, mientras Leo abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Santo Hefesto- murmuró- aquí desapareció alguien también, una amiga, una hija de Atenea- la morena se tapó la boca con horror

-¿Annabeth?- preguntó, mientras que Leo sacudía la cabeza

-No, una de sus hermanas- respondió- Annabeth se fue de misión con Mathew, el otro hijo de Poseidón- explicó, mientras la hija de Plutón asentía

El hijo de Hefesto pudo ver a lo lejos que se acercaba una figura, aparentemente de 17 años, con rasgos asiáticos poco pronunciados, cabello negro, una apariencia corpulenta y camisa morada con las mismas inscripciones que las que tenía Hazel

-¡Hey, Frank!- le gritó Leo haciendo bocinas con las manos para que el grito se escuchara mejor. El chino-greco-romano le saludó, y cuando llegó hacia donde estaban su novia y Leo, se vio levemente enfadado

-¿Dónde rayos ustedes, los griegos, tienen a sus autoridades?- preguntó, mientras Hazel sacudía la cabeza, Leo lo puso al tanto

-Esto es raro chicos- dijo Frank – tiene que haber alguna explicación lógica para esto- razonó, mientras Leo rió

-Sonaste como un hijo de Atenea- comentó, Frank frunció el ceño

-Minerva- precisó Hazel, mientras el romano sacudía la cabeza

-Mantén la mente donde deberías, Valdez- le espetó el pretor, Leo le dirigió su mejor mirada a Hazel de no-me-digas-que-se-volvió-un-estricto-amigo, la chica sólo le sonrió- espero que no sea Gea- murmuró Frank, haciendo sorprender a Leo

-Viejo, ya la derrotamos para siempre, tiene que haber otra razón- le recordó Leo, pudo notar que el romano se estremeció, al igual que la morena lo había notado

-Frank ¿pasa algo?- preguntó la chica con preocupación, el romano se volteó y miró hacia la lejana cancha de vóley, en la que los chicos de Apolo estaban jugando

-He tenido sueños- dijo- sobre alguien susurrando- explicó, Hazel le puso una mano en el hombro, con sus ojos ámbares oscurecidos por la preocupación- algo viene, algo grande- mientras explicaba todo esto, buscó algo en su bolsillo- y que además... tiene que ver con la muerte de Percy- explicó, volviéndose hacia ellos de nuevo, los chicos se paralizaron mientras que Frank les mostraba aquello que tenía entre las manos:

Un bolígrafo dorado con la inscripción en griego antiguo, la cual se traduciría como _Contracorriente_

**oOoOoOo**

Hola chicos, he vuelto y con el regreso de nuestros queridos romanos, y no se preocupen que la próxima vez actualizaré más rápido

Les pido por favor que dejen sus reviews

Muchas gracias por leer

PD: Si Annabeth no me hubiera fastidiado todos los días, no hubiera escrito tan rápido

-Tris Chase


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Lamento haberme tardado tanto, y sí bueno, es totalmente mi culpa de veras lo siento, y, para que sepan, Annabeth no me insistió tanto esta semana ya que no nos vimos así que... supongo que ustedes saben lo que pasó ¿no?

En fin, primero ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! Me alegra mucho que les guste el fic, y bueno, ya no los molesto más y aquí está el cap

**oOoOoOo**

_Amanda_

Podía notar como su estomago gruñía cada vez más y más, exigiendo comida. Miró con cierta desesperación a los chicos a su lado por ver si algo tenían de comer. Obviamente, como le habían dicho hace una hora, no tenían nada. Hizo acoplo de todo su orgullo para no admitir que tenía hambre; afortunadamente, James se le adelantó

-Oye, puedes explicarme ¿qué rayos vamos a comer?- preguntó con cierto fastidio, pero el hijo de Júpiter lo ignoró olímpicamente, la rubia supuso que estaba extrañado por la ausencia de monstruos en los alrededores

-No lo entiendo- murmuró entre las quejas de James- pareciera que todos los monstruos de California se hayan ido a otro lado- y Amanda coincidía con él, no esperaba que los monstruos hayan "migrado"

-Este... ¿Jason?- quiso llamar su atención Amanda, el rubio no le hizo caso- son cerca de las nueve de la mañana y no hemos comido nada- aún así, Jason estaba metido en sus pensamientos

-A un lado, chica lista- la apartó James, harto de la ignorancia de Jason- -¡Que carajos sucede para que no podamos comer! ¡Jason, me estoy muriendo de la puta hambre! ¡Quiere alguien explicarme por qué coño no hemos ido a comer de una perra vez por todas!- al parecer, con las groserías, pudo atraer algo de la atención del rubio- Puedes decirme ¿qué vamos a comer?- pidió con un tono amable, pero el hijo de Júpiter, ya perdiendo su atención inicial, se vio atrapado en sus pensamientos de nuevo. James bufó

-Odio esto- murmuró- estoy muerto de hambre

Y ciertamente la rubia coincidía con él, pero también con Jason. Prefería llegar a Cave City antes de ser atrapados por monstruos. Pensó en cuánto tiempo tardarían en llegar a la ciudad. Una idea le pasó por la mente

-¿Jason? - preguntó tratando de llamar la atención- ¿por qué no podemos usar el _viaje rayo_ o como sea que se llame?- el hijo de Marte prestó atención a la respuesta

-No creo que sea muy sensato- respondió Jason- Cave City está muy cerca y no vale la pena gastar los poderes por simple flojera- luego de esa nota feliz, el romano mayor volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos

James bufó por décima vez en el día, muerto de hambre

Y Amanda sólo podía imaginarse el dulce aroma de un Starbucks

*:*:*:*:*:*

El día pasó muy monótono, a excepción de que encontraron una Happy Meal abandonada; James tenía tanta hambre que ni siquiera revisó si estaba en buen estado (¿cómo uno se va a encontrar una cajita feliz de McDonald's en medio de la nada?) y un café de su amado y querido Starbucks (esa vez fue ella la que no revisó si estaba en buen estado y realmente sabía muy bien)

Ya por fin habían avanzado ¿cuánto? Perdió la cuenta, pero habían avanzado bastante, pronto estarían en Cave City, realmente esperaba que mañana. Aunque aún sospechaba por qué irían específicamente a las Cavernas de California, de todas las cavernas de Estados Unidos y por qué no había aparecido ningún monstruo

Jason se tiró en el suelo, como si fuera una cama de lujo y se quedó totalmente dormido, Amanda se preguntó si en vez de estar pensando en la repentina desaparición de los monstruos estaría deprimido por ser tan mal novio

James se acostó cerca de un arbusto y se quedó volteado, así que no podía decir si estaba dormido o no

Le echó un vistazo al cielo, ya sin tanta contaminación lumínica, viendo las características constelaciones del verano: en el norte la constelación de Virgo, con la de Escorpio al lado y Sagitario hacia el noreste, seguidas de Aquila, Lyra, Hércules, Botes y tendiendo hacia el noroeste, Leo; más hacia el centro, Lyra y Cygnus; en el centro la Ursa Major y Ursa minor, además de Cassiopeia; hacia el este Pegasus y Pisces, y por último hacia el sur las constelaciones de Auriga, Gemini, Canis Major, Taurus, Perseus (ésta le recordó el nombre de Percy) y Orión. Observó de nuevo la constelación de Orión que tanto le fascinaba, él y su historia con Artemisa; vio el gigante punto rojo que era Betelgeuse y la brillante y blanca estrella Rigel, así como el gran cinturón compuesto tres estrellas muy fáciles de distinguir en el cielo nocturno. Se preguntó por un momento si era una anomalía que la constelación se viera en este momento. Decidió restarle importancia al asunto

-¿Crees en la perfección?- preguntó una voz a su lado, por un momento se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego al reconocer la voz se relajó. Era James

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo y vio que sus ojos rojos refulgieron en la oscuridad- dime quién eres y qué le hiciste a James- bromeó y el chico soltó una ligera risa, sentándose a su lado

-¿Cómo las puedes... ver?- preguntó achinando los ojos como si no viera algo, la rubia sonrió

-¿Las estrellas?- preguntó, regresando su vista al cielo, notando que las estrellas habían cambiado de posición por la rotación de la tierra, se preguntó por cuánto tiempo había permanecido despierta y por cuánto tiempo había permanecido despierto James- es muy fácil ¿no las ves?

-Supongo que los romanos no estamos entrenados para ver las estrellas- se encogió de hombros, mientras se acostaba en el piso, mirando hacia el cielo- ¿qué es eso?- preguntó apuntando a un punto amarillo, Amanda imitó su acción de recostarse en el piso

-Esa es la constelación de Hércules- explicó, James suspiró

-Cómo me gustaría ser como él, fama, fortuna, sin nada de qué preocuparse...- se interrumpió

-Hércules puede que haya sido un buen héroe, pero no era una buena persona- le recordó Amanda- siempre se burlaba de los demás y aunque salvaba a las personas, sólo lo hacía para aumentar su grandeza y su fama- la chica volteó su mirada hacia el hijo de Marte- dudo que quieras hacer eso

-Entonces Hércules es una mierda- rió- pero, te voy a preguntar lo mismo que te pregunté antes ¿crees en la perfección?- preguntó con cierta mirada que la rubia nunca imaginaría en James

James, en la opinión de Amanda, es el tipo de chico busca problemas, gracioso, grosero, inteligente, talentoso, pero siempre independiente y ¿por qué no? Tal vez algo adorable. Un niño de doce años queriendo comportarse como uno de dieciocho. No era el chico que Atenea aprobaría

Una fugaz pregunta pasó por su mente

-No lo creo- le respondió- todos los humanos cometemos errores- James la miró como si hubiera dicho la mayor burrada del mundo

-Nosotros no somos humanos, somos semidioses- la corrigió, Amanda negó con la cabeza

-Por más parte dios que tengamos, tenemos una parte "mortal"- le explicó- eso es lo que nos da la mortalidad, lo que nos hace diferentes a los dioses y siempre nos podemos equivocar- a pesar de que James hizo ademán de interrumpirla, la rubia siguió- un hijo de Ares puede perder una guerra, un hijo de Poseidón puede perderse en el mar, un hijo de Zeus puede temerle a los rayos, un hijo de Apolo puede fallar un tiro- hizo una pausa, como si le costara admitir lo que iba a decir, James sonrió- un hijo de Atenea puede equivocarse en una ecuación, cualquier persona puede equivocarse, incluso un dios- James se sentó de nuevo, Amanda imitó su acción

-Entonces... ¿yo puedo equivocarme, verdad?- preguntó mirando hacia las estrellas, como si recordara una parte perturbadora de su pasado

-James... ¿pasa algo?- la mano de la hija de Atenea se posó en el hombro del romano, su mirada plateada en la noche se clavó en los ojos rojos del romano. Amanda pensó seriamente en descubrir lo que le pasaba al chico, el por qué de esta conversación, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, James con un dedo se la tapó

-Shhhh- le susurró- déjame disfrutar el momento...me enseñaste ver las estrellas ¿no?- la rubia sonrió mientras se acercaba al romano, hasta que quedaron juntos- tienes un lindo acento, por cierto- Amanda estuvo a punto de abrir la boca por la sorpresa, pero sólo le pudo salir una ligera risa, una risa _verdadera_- no sé por qué lo ocultas

-Eres muy perspicaz ¿sabes?- le dijo con su verdadero acento, un acento que todo americano amaría

Sólo eran dos niños de doce años, disfrutando un momento inocente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, todos sus secretos y mentiras, virtudes y debilidades. Lentamente el romano se le acercó y ella a él y después de leer tantas novelas, se dio cuenta de lo que hablaban, a pesar de ser tan sólo una niña

-¿Sabes? Yo sí creo en la perfección- le susurró, con una sonrisa en la cara- porque tú eres _perfecta_- dijo imitando su acento, la rubia rió, mientras lentamente unían sus bocas

Sólo era un pequeño beso, inocente, y cuando se separaron después de un segundo, Amanda no se pudo imaginar el escenario de su primer beso, hasta que lo vivió al lado de todo lo que ella amaba: el cielo, las estrellas e irremediablemente...James

Una imagen pasó por su mente. La imagen de un chico de cabello castaño, ojos verde marino como el mar y una que otra peca en el rostro

_Oh mierda_

Se reprendió por ese vocabulario mental. Tuvo el pensamiento de que, en vez de ver a James en el beso, vio a Mathew

Se despertó con esa incógnita en la mente, pensando si lo que vivió fue realidad o un sueño. Echó un vistazo al cielo, viendo que la noche todavía dominaba y sus compañeros estaban dormidos, tal como los había visto antes de ponerse a ver las estrellas. Se preguntó si se había quedado dormida observándolas. Se dedicó a acostarse y tratar de dormirse de nuevo

*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_Voces. Escuchaba voces susurrando sobre la noche. La Noche._

_Mathew agudizó el oído, tratando de acercarse al oscuro vacío que se extendía delante de él. Descubrió que no podía moverse; hizo un absurdo intento de nuevo y no lo logró. Lentamente el paisaje ante él fue cambiando: podía ver el cielo, iluminado sólo por la tenue luz de las estrellas; estaba en un tipo de claro, donde veía la fina hierba bailar por la suave brisa nocturna. Hubiera sido un lugar tan pacífico de no ser por la figura inconsciente que estaba en medio del claro_

_Podía identificar que era un muchacho. Trató de acercarse para detallarlo y sorprendentemente pudo moverse, al aproximarse pudo verlo con mayor nitidez: una piel extremadamente blanca y a la vez cabello ensortijado blanco, unos rizos extremadamente perfectos, y sus rasgos jóvenes hacían que estuviera en lo que dirían las chicas como "guapo" o "atractivo" (no es que fuera gay, por supuesto). No entendía lo que hacía allí y menos lo que era ese muchacho, pero definitivamente había algo. No tenía que ser Annabeth para saberlo_

_Sálvalo, por favor- le susurró una voz que parecía resonar en su mente- sálvalo de la noche, no caigas en los trucos de él- no sabía a qué se refería la voz, pero tan pronto como llegó, desapareció_

_La imagen se empezó a distorsionar mientras el muchacho justamente empezaba a abrir los ojos, unos ojos con el iris completamente blanco lechoso_

_Se encontró de nuevo en un lugar oscuro, con una voz que le susurraba- despierta hijo de Poseidón, antes de que él te encuentre- era dulce, pero definitivamente de un hombre, tal vez un muchacho- despierta hijo de Poseidón, despierta_

Mathew despertó tranquilamente, raro de un mestizo. Observó el lugar donde se habían quedado, un anónimo punto entre New York y Washington. El día anterior lo único que hicieron fue comer y caminar, y sinceramente avanzaban relativamente rápido a pie, imaginaba que un montón de kilómetros, tal vez muchas millas. Aunque lo único que deseaba ahora ir a la playa y meterse en el agua de mar. En la salada –aunque dulce para él- agua de mar. Observó que Annabeth estaba despierta y lista para partir, y que le había dejado un pequeño muffin de desayuno. Se desperezó un poco y tocó su bolsillo para verificar si su espada, _Contracorriente_, estaba allí. Agarró su muffin mientras se paraba y seguía a Annabeth. La rubia hizo un ademán con la cabeza para saludarlo y darle los buenos días. Los dos mestizos siguieron su camino

Aunque no lo sabían, a lo lejos una figura un poco gigante, aproximadamente de dos metros, los observaba desde lejos, pero no con intenciones malévolas, más bien, sonrió con cariño mientras miraba al hijo de Poseidón

-Papá tenía razón... tengo otro hermano- dijo mientras les veía- y esta vez, no lo perderé

*:*:*:*:*:*

_Leo_

Se quedó atónito, al igual que Hazel, pero el hijo de Hefesto aún más. Había visto a Contracorriente con sus propios ojos y la tenía Mathew, además que la transformo en espada, tal como lo hacía Percy. La romana acercó sus manos temblorosamente como si aquello valiera un millón de dólares, y, para ellos, así lo era

-Frank- le llamó Leo, completamente serio- esto es serio- Frank le miró como si hubiera dicho una idiotez

-¡Ya sé que es serio! Puede tener algo que ver con la muerte de Percy... ¡nuestro amigo!- le gritó el pretor, apretando el bolígrafo con el puño

-¡No lo entiendes!- le dijo Leo, acercándose- Ese bolígrafo...

-¡Nada de ese bolígrafo, Valdez! Esto puede ayudarnos a descubrir qué pasó con Percy, tal vez Poseidón nos envió el bolígrafo...- explicó el romano, Hazel asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con su novio, Leo negó con la cabeza

-Si quieren saber lo que les trato de explicar, vayan a la cabaña de Afrodita- les ofreció Leo, Frank arqueó una ceja

-Ilumíname- le pidió el romano

-Adonde Piper- apuntó Hazel, Frank asintió- ella debe saber

Leo no sólo esperaba decirle a Piper por "saber" si no porque ella también había visto lo que él: a Mathew con Contracorriente, el bolígrafo que se convertía en espada, el que utilizaban los hijos de Poseidón y se había perdido con su –hasta ahora- último propietario: Percy Jackson

El hijo de Hefesto los guió por el Campamento y a través de todas las cabañas, Frank se asqueó un poco con la cabaña de Ares y Hazel se preguntó por qué no había una cabaña de Hades. Una pregunta que él no podía responder. Llegaron hasta la respectiva cabaña de Afrodita: casi sacada de un set muñecas _Barbie_, pulcra y con aire amoroso. La romana observó una y otra vez la cabaña

-Oigan, no sé si soy alguien para juzgar, pero... creo que esto no es el estilo de Piper- comentó, Leo rió

-No te alejas mucho de la realidad- le respondió mientras tocaba la puerta, una niña nueva le abría la puerta mientras los dos romanos detallaban el interior de la casa: como si fuera una casa de muñecas _Barbie_: llena de sets de maquillaje, todo rosado como si fuera un cuento de hadas y mucha, mucha pulcritud y orden, lo cual siempre le irritaba un poco a Leo

No es que los hijos de Hefesto fueran desordenados, pero no eran tan milimétricamente perfectos como los de Afrodita. A veces, la cara llena de carbón de Leo, sus herramientas sucias saltándoles de los bolsillos y cabello un poco chamuscado no era muy bienvenido en esa cabaña, pero como venía a visitar a Piper le dejaban pasar. Siempre limpiando todo por dónde el pasaba

Cuando su amiga los vio, empezó a dar saltitos de alegría y abrazar a Hazel, posteriormente a Frank y luego a Leo, dándole el saludo de todos los días. Les invitó a salir de la cabaña mientras algunas chicas miraban a los romanos de reojo

El pretor miró hacia los lados con algo de recelo, como si temiera que los hubieran seguido, luego el romano se le acercó y le contó todo, Leo acotó su advertencia, Piper arqueó una ceja y miró a los romanos

-Leo tiene razón- les dijo- esto es serio y no por la razón que ustedes piensan

-¡Agh!- gruñó Frank- todos los griegos están locos

-¿Perdón?- les dijeron Leo y Piper al unísono, Hazel levantó una mano, disculpándose

-¿Por qué no ayudan a descubrir esto?- les preguntó Hazel, Piper estuvo a punto de responder, pero Leo se le adelantó

-No lo entiendes, nosotros...- le respondió, pero Frank alzó los brazos al cielo

-Nosotros, nosotros- remedó el romano al griego- blah, blah, blah ¿me van a ayudar o no?- les preguntó, a pesar de su inconformidad, los griegos asintieron

- Debemos avisarle a Quirón- les aconsejó Piper, Frank negó con la cabeza

-Al principio pensé en eso; ahora lo dudo, no sé si Quirón los deje ir a la misión- Leo asintió

-El chino tiene razón- acotó, con la mirada fulminante de Frank- ¿cuándo nos vamos?

Con una sonrisa, los romanos mostraron los bolsos que tenían en la espalda (bolsos que no había detallado Leo antes)

-Ahora mismo

**oOoOoOoOo**

¡Hola! Ya lo sé, cortito, pero ahora que suba este tengo la esperanza de que pueda subir el próximo más rápido

Hablando de cosas ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y Año Nuevo, si no llego a subirlo antes de la fecha (espero que sí)

Cuando le comenté a Annabeth que no había escrito, me dejó este mensaje en facebook: "ESCRIBE PERRA DE MIERDA COÑO ESCRIBE QUIERES PENDEJA QUE PARTE DE ESCRIBEEEEEEE NO SE ENTIENDE CARAJA" Luego me empezó a decir escribeee y me lo está diciendo en este mismo momento

En fin, por favor dejen sus reviews

Muchas gracias por leer

¡Nos leemos!

-Tris Chase


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, en primer lugar, muchas gracias por los reviews y en segundo lugar disculpen la demora...

En fin, que disfruten el cap

-Tris Chase

**oOoOoOo**

_Amanda_

Luego de ese sueño tan raro, le siguieron otros más. Al final llegó por fin el alba y se pusieron en camino hacia Cave City. Estaba segura de que estaban muy cerca. No le dirigió la palabra a James durante toda la mañana

Efectivamente, al medio día, llegaron a Cave City. Supuso que la caminata de los semidioses debía de ser mucho más rápida que la normal

Cave City era el nombre de la zona en la cual se ubicaba las Cavernas de California ya que éstas eran tan grandes que las apodaban "Ciudad de Cuevas". Las cavernas, aparentemente desiertas, estaban abiertas al público. Amanda se preguntó si al menos habría alguna cámara de seguridad

Luego se dio cuenta de que no las necesitaban

Las Cavernas de California eran algo así como un patrimonio para los californianos, así que había una cabaña de madera con un gran cartel que leyó que decía: "CVLIFURNIW CPVESSN AT CXVE CITK, HIXTURIEL LANMELLARK NU.170" (estúpida dislexia) el cual era sostenido por tres palos y, abajo, algo parecido a las carretas que utilizaban los mineros, pero mucho más pequeña y rodeada de rocas. Más adelante, sostenido por una gran roca había un muñeco verde con una gorra y bandera rojas. Se dio cuenta rápidamente que le dejaban a uno explorar libremente las cavernas, observó unos cascos de minero colocados al lado de la entrada; ella y Jason se miraron

-¿Necesitaremos estos cascos?- preguntó James a Jason, la rubia se sorprendió gratamente de que no hubiera ninguna grosería vetada en la oración

-No lo creo- le respondió el rubio- vamos más allá de las zonas permitidas por los turistas- y con esa nota feliz se adentraron a la gran entrada de las cavernas

Al parecer las cuevas tenían luces eléctricas adentro así que eso le facilitó la observación a la hija de Atenea. Las cavernas estaban llenas de rocas colocadas de forma irregular en el techo, paredes y suelo, y, a pesar de ello, todo estaba completamente firme y estable, sin ningún derrumbe amenazando con aplastarlos a los tres. El techo estaba lleno de cualquier tipo de minerales y materiales cristalinos, con estalactitas y alguna que otra columna formada por estalagmitas y estalactitas unidas. También se conseguían con una que otra estalagmita atravesada en el camino

Mientras más se adentraban en las cuevas más se encontraban estalactitas puntiagudas y probablemente servirían como buenos cuchillos

Anotó esa opción en su mente, por si tenían algún ataque sorpresivo de monstruos, de los cuales no se los habían encontrado en todo el camino desde la Ciudad de San Francisco

Aguzó el oído y escuchó unas palabras de un guía explicándole a un grupo y diciéndoles sobre la opción de poder hacer una expedición. Esperaba que los tomaran como exploradores disfrutando de la maravilla natural de California. Jason les hizo una seña para que los siguieran, alejándose de las voces de los turistas mortales. James soltó un gemido

-Estás cuevas son gigantes ¿estás seguro de que sabes por dónde vas?- le preguntó James, mientras la rubia anotaba otro punto a favor del sentido común y no del lenguaje grosero

-Como si fuera la palma de mi mano- murmuró, mientras se abría paso hacia otra galería de la cueva y escrutaban los pasillos de ésta

A lo largo de la "expedición" Amanda pudo observar muchas cosas interesantes tales como pequeños lagos con cantidades de agua que llegarían probablemente hasta el pecho de Jason, con una cantidad enorme de estalactitas decorando el techo como si fueran las serpentinas de alguna fiesta; huecos en donde los turistas se metían por diversión a ver qué había debajo; minerales como cuarzo, calcio, carbonato cálcico, bicarbonato cálcico o alguna que otra estalactita de yeso. Recordó mentalmente que la palabra estalagmita venía del griego _stalagma_

Llegaron a una pendiente dentro de la cueva donde había tubos verdes para sostenerse y un cartel en negro y naranja en donde no podía ver nada de lo que decía por la dislexia. Muchas gracias

Siguieron la bajada

Encontraron formaciones rocosas muy curiosas, había una que de lo blanca que era parecía un paisaje de nieve; otras con un ligero toque de verde, otra que parecía como si fueran círculos y cada una tuviera esculpido un rostro; otra que era impresionante y cada estalactita parecía una rama de árbol; hubo una que James bautizó como: "LA mierda" Se terminó la ausencia de las groserías

Se detuvieron cuando entraron a una galería que tenía una pequeña reja y un aviso en negro y naranja; a través de la rejilla se veía una zona totalmente inexplorada, con apenas unos pequeños bombillos para iluminar la cueva. Le subió un escalofrío por la espalda. Tenía el presentimiento de que ese cartel decía: zona inexplorada, NO PASE. Desafortunadamente Jason tomó la reja y con un chasquido de dedos la chamuscó un poco y tomó la fuerza necesaria para poder lanzarla hacia el otro lado. Había una pequeña caída luego de la entrada en la cual se veía que la cueva y las galerías se extendían más y se hacían mucho más grandes

Jason saltó primero para demostrar que si era seguro, y , luego de su aviso, James y por último, ella. No fue una caída tan fuerte y agradeció en silencio la práctica que tenía escalando y descendiendo en el muro de lava en el campamento

-Estamos cada vez más cerca...- murmuró, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, James levantó una ceja y se sacudió sus pantalones

-Creo que ya hemos pasado por bastantes cosas ¿podrías explicarme de qué va esto Jason...?- se vio interrumpido por un sonido grave

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Amanda, empezando a sacar su arco, otro sonido vino, mucho más cerca

Una horrenda criatura salió de la misma entrada por dónde habían venido, tenía un cuerpo de cabra, los cuartos traseros de un dragón y tres cabezas de león, además de una última de dragón que le salía por la cola y, lo más horrible, escupía fuego por sus tres cabezas de león. Esta vez el sigilo no servía como ayuda, el monstruo ya los tenía en la mira

-¡Una quimera!- gritó Amanda, mientras Jason sacaba su espada y James sus pistolas, el rubio lo detuvo, el hijo de Ares lo miró, atónito

-No queremos que la cueva explote si hay magnesio, James- le explicó, la quimera gruñó, empezando a bajar, la rubia empezó a apuntar con el arco y le lanzó una flecha; el arma rebotó como si fuera de plástico y la quimera gruñó amenazadoramente, empezando a correr hacia ellos

-¡Mis flechas no funcionan!- chilló Amanda, mientras trataba de lanzarle sin éxito todas las flechas que tenía, Jason se acercó a batallar a la quimera con su espada

-¡A la mierda!- gritó el romano menor y empezó a disparar con su pistola, al parecer las balas estaban hechas de bronce celestial, ya que le hacían daño a la quimera, Jason se acercó a ella y le cortó una cabeza

-¡No!- gritó Amanda, mientras del asqueroso muñón empezaban a salir dos cabezas a la vez- ¡por cada cabeza que cortes, van a salir dos más!- les advirtió, mientras la quimera corría, esquivando los balazos de James y el filo de la espada de Jason. James se quedó sin municiones

-¡Es jodidamente rápida!- gritó, tirando la pistola y agarrando una nueva, y reanudando los balazos de nuevo, como en una película- creo que necesito una bazooka o una metralleta- murmuró, pensando en el bolso que siempre cargaba, el cual había dejado en el bosque

La quimera, extrañamente, retrocedió, empezando cada vez a soplar más fuego y mirando hacia el techo de la cueva, hacia una ranura en especial. Amanda descifró su estrategia, pero ya era demasiado tarde

Esa quimera no era tonta

Mientras James seguía disparándole, empezó a lanzar llamaradas por toda la cueva, llamaradas que desviaban las balas de James hacia las paredes de la cueva y dándole a un mineral en especial

_Magnesio_ pensó con terror la rubia, mientras se aproximaba hacia sus compañeros y Jason le daba el golpe final al monstruo

-¡Corran!- gritó, al principio no entendieron, pero en una milésima de segundo, la cueva empezó a explotar, estalactitas volando por las paredes de la cueva, mientras las explosiones y el fuego los rodeaban

Hizo lo más que pudo para guiar a James y a Jason hacia la salida y, cuando los dos romanos salieron por la pequeña entrada, simplemente se dejó caer.

Los dos romanos corrían, seguidos por el terrible derrumbe y oyendo los asustados gritos de los mortales que corrían por sus vidas. Rápidamente alcanzaron al grupo de turistas y a algunos exploradores que estaban en la cueva; como si se supieran el camino de memoria, llegaron a la entrada y justo cuando salieron, la entrada se selló

Las autoridades cercanas ya estaban llegando a la escena

James se volteó para darle una sonrisa alentadora a la rubia, habían salido vivos, cuando se dio cuenta de su ausencia

-¿Chica lista?- preguntó, con la sonrisa reemplazada por una expresión de temor- ¿Amanda?- era la primera vez que la llamaba por su verdadero nombre

-Hey James, tenemos que...- y cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión del chico, entendió lo que pasó- ella nos salvó- susurró suavemente, ya descubriendo lo ocurrido, pero James seguía en shock, mientras escuchaba las voces de los oficiales por encima de todas las demás

-Parece que fue un ataque terrorista, utilizaron armas de fuego con una franja de magnesio que se extendía por toda la cueva- y el resto sobre las lamentaciones que hablaron sobre las cavernas no las escuchó

_Magnesio. Fuego. Franja_

-Fue mi culpa- susurró- fue _mi _culpa

-Fue culpa de la quimera- le dijo Jason, poniéndole una mano en el hombro- claramente sabía qué hacer, esto no fue su simple genio

-¿Y si no lo fue? ¿Y si fue mi culpa?- se preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta: Jason tenía razón

-Esto fue algo mucho más grande, James- le dijo el rubio- algo, que quería que evitáramos cumplir nuestra misión

-Jason, dime- le pidió James, con la cara destrozada- al menos dímelo, por _ella -_el rubio suspiró

-James... no necesito nada que decirte por ella, se lo puedo decir yo mismo- le dijo, dándole una sonrisa alentadora, los ojos del hijo de Marte chispearon

-¿Quieres decir...? ¿Crees que ella está...?- preguntó, con sus ojos llenos de esperanza

-Busquémosla en la otra entrada de la cueva, donde seguramente no habrá tanta gente- y, con un gesto esperanzador dirigido hacia el romano menor, los dos partieron hacia la próxima entrada de las cavernas, averiguando si su amiga realmente había sobrevivido

*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Hizo lo más que pudo para guiar a James y a Jason a la salida y luego de eso, se dejó caer en el suelo junto a las explosiones y el fuego. De alguna manera sintió que la quimera se hizo polvo y regresó a las profundidades del Tártaro. Inmediatamente se sintió mejor, y, feliz de que sus amigos hubieran salido. Realmente esperaba que salieran ilesos del derrumbe en la cueva, al igual que todos los mortales

Lentamente sintió cómo su conciencia se iba ralentizando y todo se sumió en negro

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Suavemente empezó a levantar los ojos, primero vio todo oscuro: los bombillos se habían roto; luego sintió algo pesado en su pie. Desorientada, se volteó hacia su pie, sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido mientras se sentaba, observando sus piernas estiradas. Tenía una gran piedra en su pie, trató de mover su pierna y sintió un agudo dolor en el pie. Observó a su alrededor el derrumbe que había tapado la entrada, pero milagrosamente ninguna estalactita le había pegado a ella. Se estiró para poder empujar la piedra fuera de su pie y afortunadamente pudo reunir la fuerza para ello. Lamentablemente era su pie zurdo, ahora lo tenía imposibilitado para caminar. Trató de buscar cosas a su alrededor para hacer algún tipo de apoyo, pero lo único que había eran rocas y oscuridad. Gruñó en su mente mientras trataba de pararse, pero con cada movimiento le dolía todo el cuerpo y aún más su pie. Cuando por fin estuvo de pie, se apoyó en su pierna derecha, haciendo saltitos como si estuviera jugando. Silenciosamente también le agradeció a Annabeth por todas esas clases exclusivas para los hijos de Atenea, cosa que nunca le había comentado a Mathew

_Mathew_ pensó con horror

Moriría aquí, en silencio, sin ni siquiera despedirse de él

-No- se dijo- debo seguir, no voy a morir- mientras daba saltitos, buscó una pared de la cual apoyarse, afortunadamente encontró una más cerca de lo que esperaba y, con cansancio, se recostó de ella y sentándose de nuevo

-Te tenía que caer una roca encima ¿eh?- habló con el tobillo, _agradece que no fue tu cabeza_ pensó en su mente, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. En una cueva, donde nadie ni nada la escucharía

Suspiró con resignación mientras recostaba su cabeza en la pared y sopesaba sus posibilidades. No podía quedarse parada sin hacer nada a esperar que Jason y James, o alguien la rescataran, así que pensó en la otra posibilidad, seguir buscando una salida. A oscuras, no podía ver la gran cosa y no sabía hasta dónde llegaban los pasillos y las cavernas, de repente terminaba en cualquier parte de California que no sea Cave City. En estos momentos, envidiaba la capacidad de algunos hijos de Hades, tal como le había contado Piper, que se desenvolvían con perfección debajo de la tierra. Decidió pararse de nuevo, cuando, mientras apoyaba sus manos en la pared una luz azul empezó a salir de ésta

-¿Qué rayos...?- dijo, tratando de ver la luz que era como un tipo de símbolo griego, pero mientras trataba de detallarlo, un hueco se abrió entre sus pies y sufrió una caída, no tan grande, pero a su cuerpo adolorido por el desastre con la quimera le dolió mucho. Y más aún a su pie lesionado o incluso fracturado. Observó a su alrededor y encima suyo, en donde sólo había un techo, sin nada arriba; alrededor sólo había oscuridad, de nuevo oscuridad

Se sorprendió al sentir el pisó debajo suyo. Mármol. Había visto de éste en el campamento, en las cabañas que parecían construcciones griegas sacadas de un libro de Historia Humana, pero nunca imaginó que lo encontraría en el piso de una... cueva. Luego se preguntó lo esencial ¿realmente esto era una cueva? Decidió seguir caminando para averiguar en dónde estaba

_«Tranquilízate»_ se dijo, siguiendo el único camino que había para caminar, apoyándose de la pared, dando saltitos para evitar apoyarse en su pie. Cuando trató de apoyarse en su pie izquierdo, un dolor punzante le recorrió toda la pierna y el pie le dolió tanto que se sintió a punto de llorar, pero se aguantó, no tenía que perder el tiempo en llantos de niña. Aunque todavía tenía doce años

Mientras seguía por el camino pudo ver luz al frente de ella y con ilusión, pensando que era una salida, se dirigió a ella, pero luego, con incertidumbre y tristeza, se dio cuenta de que eran antorchas

-¿Antorchas?- su voz penetró en el horrible silencio que reinaba en el lugar, como una aguja pinchando un brazo, y luego se dio cuenta de la terrible realidad

Estaba _sola_

Completamente sola

Miró sus manos y luego al camino en frente de ella, estaba segura de que ella era el único ser vivo a kilómetros, así que decidió seguir el camino de las antorchas

Pudo ver muros y decorados romanos y griegos. Debió admitir en su interior que le dio un poco de risa ver a su director (el señor D.) con sólo un taparrabos, aunque su forma romana era mucho más alta y musculosa, tal vez un poco más... disciplinado o algo así. Pensó en la cara que habría tenido su amigo Mathew al ver al señor D en ese mural

Suspiró de nuevo, se preguntó qué estarían haciendo Jason y James ahorita ¿buscándola? ¿Siguiendo con la misión? De tan sólo pensar en las groserías de su amigo James se rió, en el silencio que dominaba el espacio en donde estaba. Una verdadera carcajada de felicidad y gracia llenó todos el pasillo en donde estaba, y luego de reírse un rato, con sólo el recuerdo de las bromas y groserías de su amigo, se tiró en el suelo, agotada y ya sin fuerzas con el dolor

Sus ojos grises se perdieron a través del techó negro y el túnel que la rodeaba, pensando en qué haría, dónde estaba y cómo saldría de allí, y, tal vez lo peor, cómo sobreviviría. Lamentablemente no tenía nada de comida y menos de agua, pero no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había entrado en esas misteriosas cuevas y estaba segura de que al menos encontraría la salida pronto.

Podía hacerlo

_Tenía _que hacerlo

Reanudando sus fuerzas psicológicas y forzando a su cuerpo, se paró y se apoyó en la pared de nuevo, con su tobillo reanudando su dolor. Miró su cabello rubio, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, lleno de sucio, polvo y mugre, no esperaba menos, la verdad. Un leve pensamiento le cruzó por la mente y, con esperanza llevó su mano a su espalda. Un respiro de alivio sustituyó la duda que antes tenía, sintiendo el carcaj contra su espalda, cosa que no había notado de tan familiarizada que estaba con llevarlo, pasó sus dedos por encima de éste y sintió el familiar roce con las flechas que tenía en el carcaj, dándose cuenta con un poco de temor que sólo tenía unas pocas flechas, pero decidió seguir, a pesar de su falta de armas

Se dio cuenta de que lentamente los caminos cambiaban, de nuevo los caminos modernos con ladrillos o incluso cerámica y algunos antiguos con mármol y murales de todas civilizaciones, principalmente romanos y griegos, cuando de repente, se encontró con un montón de armas en el piso: espadas, arcos, flechas, guadañas y demás; se agachó, ignorando el dolor en su pie y rozó con sus dedos la punta de las flechas, sintió un pequeño dolor, ya que la flecha le había regalado un raspón en el dedo. Estaba hecha de bronce celestial. Era algo un poco difícil hacer las puntas de las flechas con bronce celestial, ya que normalmente las flechas estaban hechas principalmente para la velocidad y la puntería, pero cuando agarró el arma, era mucho más ligera de lo que pensara. Intuitivamente agarró un par y las metió en su carcaj; observó las demás armas, tentada a agarrar alguna, pero pensó que ellas dificultarían su camino, divisó una espada demasiado grande para ella, probablemente para un monstruo, pero podría utilizarla como una muleta. Se intrigó un poco por el pensamiento de los monstruos, pero en la mente solo tenía un pensamiento: salir

Con su nueva muleta improvisada y nuevas flechas en su carcaj, decidió seguir su camino, en busca de alguna salida para reencontrarse con sus amigos, apoyando su brazo en el mango de la espada se sintió mucho más cómoda que apoyándose sólo en la pared, a pesar de tener que hacer un poco de esfuerzo para arrastrar el puntiagudo filo de la espada. Pronto el cansancio la embargó de nuevo y perdió la noción del tiempo ¿cuánto había pasado? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? Sólo recordaba haber estado allí un par de horas, luego del desastre en las Cavernas de California, en Cave City, dónde salvó a James y a Jason

_¿Realmente habrá valido la pena ese sacrificio? _Preguntaba una parte de ella _¿cómo sabes que no están celebrando, o riendo y bromeando como si nada hubiera pasado?_ Ella se negó rotundamente, no creía que ellos le pudieran hacer eso, James no le podía hacer eso, sólo después de un rato se dio cuenta de que esa voz no era suya

-_Dicen que la oscuridad vuelve locas a las personas ¿quieres probar?_- preguntó con malicia, pero, aún así, una parte de ella quería hacerlo, aunque se negara dentro de ella

De la nada, algo le agarró del brazo y otra cosa le agarró el pie izquierdo, haciendo que se mordiera el labio inferior y estuviera a punto de gritar y llorar de dolor, pero no lo hizo. Esa extraña cosa la tumbó al suelo, haciendo que diera un leve gritito de dolor y de pronto, se vio rodeada de oscuridad

_Descansar... por fin_ dijo una parte de ella, cansada, herida y agotada de ser siempre la que arreglaba todo, de la que todos se burlaban, de la que su padre torturaba, de la que tenía que esconderse, de todo

_Sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos_, sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos y descansar, ya no más sufrimiento, ni misiones...

Cuando recordó los hermosos momentos que pasó con sus amigos, con Mathew, con James, William, Jason, Piper, Leo, los hermanos Stoll, Annabeth, sus hermanos; los momentos de victoria en el campamento, las bromas de James y Leo, la risa de Mathew y ella en la playa

Mientras caía en la oscuridad con sus orbes recobrando el control, se encontró con un piso tan negro como la obsidiana, pero aún así un poco ahumado, al igual que todo lo que tenía alrededor. Pudo notar que estaba levemente decorado con candelabros que brotaban llamas totalmente negras, se vio sin la espalda, pero seguía con su arco y sus flechas, así que empezó a caminar, apoyándose de la pared de nuevo

Entonces, llegó a una gran sala, sin ninguna decoración, sólo el piso negro y candelabros con sus llamas negras iluminando levemente la habitación, haciéndola más fría y más siniestra, pero ella sólo se fijó en la única cosa que había además de ella en la habitación

Una persona

Inconsciente

Pudo observar que oscilaba entre 19 o 20 años, tendiendo más hacia el 19 y se sorprendió al reconocer el rostro, el cabello y sus facciones

Mismo cabello, mismas facciones, misma camisa...

Percy Jackson no estaba muerto

Estaba justo en frente de ella

**oOoOoOo**

Disculpen en serio la demora, pero bueno, hice lo mejor que pude con este capítulo, para el próximo... bueno, mejor no darles spoilers

¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, dejen su opinión en un review, acepto críticas constructivas

Muchas gracias a: **Mitchel0420, ELI.J2, Nyaruko-san (específicamente Hito-san), zuki-uchia, dana masen cullen, hermagix, Starkuss y a todos aquellos Guest que dejan review**

También a los reviews silenciosos (los favoritos)

Muchas gracias por leer

Por favor dejen review

El próximo capítulo lo tendré más rápido

¡Nos leemos!

-Tris Chase


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo mucho más rápido que la otra vez y bueno, quería agradecerles por todos los reviews! Muchas gracias

Ahora, el cap

PD: Se ubica cronológicamente dos años atrás, justo cuando Zeus se va con Percy

**oOoOoOo**

_Percy_

Luego de que desapareciera entre rayos el hijo de Poseidón tuvo una agradable estampada con el suelo: el suelo que siempre estaría allí para él. Se paró y se sacudió el pantalón, viendo lo que estaba al frente de él. Una mochila; sintió el peso de _Contracorriente_, su espada, en su bolsillo, se apresuró hacia la mochila para ver que tenía dentro de ésta. Había una cantimplora llena de néctar y unas cuantas cajas repletas de ambrosía, además de un misterioso mapa enrollado en la mochila. Supuso que Zeus ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de explicarle en qué consistía la misión y que toda la mochila había sido por pura quejadera de su padre

Luego se preguntó en dónde estaría y de repente apareció el rostro de Annabeth riñéndole que cuando esté en algún lugar desconocido debe prestar más atención a lo que tiene alrededor. Inevitablemente sonrió y luego lo atravesó una punzada de culpabilidad al recordar el rostro de su novia bañado en preocupación cuando desapareció con Zeus entre rayos. Realmente se preguntó que tendría el señor de los cielos entre manos

Levemente se rió, el sonido invadiendo todo el lugar y por fin empezó a detallar el lugar mientras recogía la mochila y se imaginaba a Annabeth riendo y diciendo que tenía demasiadas algas en su mente

La amaba

El lugar era algo así como una tubería, con ladrillos rotos y en su mayoría oscuridad. Podía notar una leve luz que le permitía observar todo aquello. Unos retazos de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, mientras con una mirada atónita observaba todo

-No... No...- murmuró con incredulidad y enojo- ¡no éste maldito laberinto!- gritó, cuando un sonido grave vino de las paredes- ¡sí! ¡No me importa lo que pienses!- gritó de nuevo, dirigiéndose al laberinto. Con pánico tanteó la pared, tratando de poder encontrar una de las marcas de Dédalo, pero de pronto se encontró con una idea en la cabeza: el mapa

Se quitó la mochila y abrió el cierre de ésta, encontrándose con el mapa enrollado en uno de los compartimientos de la mochila, la cual era muy parecida a la que usaba Bear Grills en su programa _A prueba de todo¹, _del cual eran fans en el campamento, prácticamente todas las chicas de Afrodita suspiraban por él, al parecer era un semidiós, pero nunca sabrían de quién era hijo, aunque Percy tenía la leve sospecha de que era su hermano mayor

Luego de cerrar su mochila y verificar sus provisiones de ambrosía y de néctar, agarró el mapa y lo desplegó: era del tamaño perfecto, no uno tamaño pergamino como los que Annabeth utilizaba

El recuerdo de la rubia hizo que al hijo de Poseidón le brotara una sonrisa tontorrona en su rostro, pensando en los profundos ojos grises tormenta de su compañera. Regresando de nuevo al tema del mapa vio un montón de caminos en el viejo papel, y dónde rayos sabría que estaba él, pero algo llamó su atención, un llamativo punto negro en la parte más baja del mapa que agrandaba y disminuía su tamaño, como esperando a que Percy se moviera

Percy, dudoso, caminó un trecho del pasillo en donde estaba y vio que el punto se movió respectivamente en dónde el estaba. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué quería Zeus con enviarlo al laberinto, pero vio otro punto llamativo, pero éste no agrandaba ni disminuía su tamaño, sólo estaba allí. Supuso que ése sería el punto al que tenía que llegar, el cual estaba al otro lado del laberinto. Suspiró con cansancio, deseando que hubieran tenido esta cosa la primera vez que vinieron

Decidió partir de una vez para volver lo más pronto posible con sus amigos/as y su novia y mientras verificaba el mapa de vez en cuando, su mente empezó a divagar, como siempre lo hacía, "sesos de algas" hubiera dicho Annabeth, rodando los ojos, pero con una sonrisa que era su razón de vivir y estaba seguro de que si alguien hacía algo para borrarla, le mataría de una forma como solo... Percy podía hacerlo

Realmente, Annabeth siempre había sido la celosa, pero él daría todo por ella (por favor, se había lanzado al Tártaro por ella, maldijo a, según la leyenda, un tal Rick Riordan que él mismo había inventado) Extrañamente sus pensamientos llegaron hasta Leo, el único que estaba sin pareja entre los siete

Luego se acordó de las horribles profecías, las odiaba ¿por qué siempre tenía que estar involucrado en ellas? Se dio cuenta, tal vez con algo de alivio, que no había visitado a la Óraculo por el repentino apuro del padre de Thalia. Se dio cuenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que Zeus era una especie de tío suyo. Y Thalia y Nico sus primos. Eso significaba que... ah por todos los dioses, era algo así como un tío para Annabeth. Eso le hacía sentir muy viejo

Tropezó con una pequeña piedra en su camino, por estar tan metido en las "algas de su cerebro", cuando oyó unos pocos ruidos, inmediatamente se pego en la pared, tanteando su espada en forma de bolígrafo, preparado para convertirla en espalda, cuando la voz de un adolescente le sorprendió

-¡Wow viejo! Esa es una muy buena réplica de Guerra de las Galaxias- le dijo un muchacho, tenía el cabello de un rubio platinado, tendría más o menos unos 14 años, ojos azules y de cara linda, llevaba un ¡Pod con unos audífonos: definitivamente era un mortal. Percy no salía de su asombro, o, al menos, eso creía él porque el chico se le acercó y le tendió una mano y habló con un acento que supo identificar como inglés británico

-Me llamo Peter, Peter Johnson- se presentó, mientras el hijo de Poseidón, con los ojos muy abiertos, le apretó la mano- ¿y tú?- preguntó, cuando notó que el mestizo se iba relajando, pero aún no salía de su asombro inicial

-Percy Jackson- le dijo, Peter frunció el ceño

-¿Americano?- le preguntó, Percy asintió- ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó de nuevo, haciendo un curioso enarcado de cejas, Percy tuvo que aguantarse la risa y tomar la situación con la mayor seriedad que podría hacerlo. Apostaba a que Annabeth le daría un puñetazo

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó, recordó que la última vez que estuvo Annabeth le comentó que a veces algunos mortales entraban por accidente y se quedaban atrapados en este maldito laberinto. El chico-Peter- sacudió la cabeza

-En un momento estoy en Londres y en el otro me acabo de caer y estoy aquí dentro, lamentablemente no tengo señal, ¿cómo llegaste tú aquí?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad, mientras el pobre hijo de Poseidón trataba de darle una explicación razonable, se preguntó por qué la niebla no cubriría a los mortales de caer allí. De pronto, el chico palideció

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Percy, mientras Peter apuntaba al piso

-¿No lo ves...? Es un rastro- dijo, y entonces el semidiós comprendió, el mortal tenía la vista, de pronto el pobre chico empalideció aún más- ¿e-es mi imaginación... o esas son mujeres dragón?- preguntó con miedo, dando un paso hacia atrás, Percy sostuvo su espada, mirando a los monstruos, que empezaban a llegar por uno de los caminos del laberinto

-_¡Dracaenaes!_- gritó, haciéndoles batalla, pero con ese mortal inglés no podía hacer la gran cosa... si tan sólo estuviera solo- ¡corre!- le gritó a Peter, el chico lo miró, escéptico

-Oye... no creo que sea muy sano abandonar a la única persona que he encontrado en esta cosa- le gritó, agarrando una piedra que sobresalía del suelo, lanzándoselas a una de las mujeres-dragón, distrayéndola, haciendo que Percy la rematara y se convirtiera en polvo- estoy loco- murmuró

Mientras Percy se ocupaba de las demás dracaenaes con sus precisos y limpios cortes con la espada, el chico mortal lo miró con admiración, jamás había visto a manejar a alguien así, excepto, tal vez, al ejército inglés y los guardias del castillo de Buckingham. Cuando el pelinegro terminó con los monstruos, miró al chico, avergonzado

-Disculpa eso... pero esas eran...- empezó a explicar, pero el rubio empezó a hablar

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Eres genial! Nunca en mi vida había visto manejar a alguien con la espada así- Percy rió, pero luego le vino el recuerdo de Luke y su sonrisa se desvaneció, al igual que el brillo en los ojos de Peter

- Podrías decirme ¿esto es un sueño o qué?- preguntó, con sus azules ojos interrogándolo. Realmente él no sabía qué decir, sabía lo que era descubrir todo aquello y el shock, principalmente. Inmediatamente sintió lástima del mortal, así que decidió sólo sonreír y ponerle una mano en el hombro

-Es sólo un sueño. Creo que yo soy tu mejor amigo o algo así- le dijo, Peter le miró con duda, pero con un brillo atrevido en los ojos- hay que llegar al centro del laberinto para que despiertes, sólo sigue el rastro que hay en el suelo

Percy de verdad que no quería involucrar a Peter, quien ya le estaba cayendo bien así que rápidamente siguieron el leve rastro, Percy desviándose de su camino principal. El mestizo, divertido con la actitud del muchacho, decidió contarle su historia, como si fuera un personaje de algún libro, la persona más interesante de alguno de todos sus sueños, y, realmente se sintió bien contándole sobre su vida a otra persona y no tener una solitaria estancia en el laberinto. Le contó sobre los dioses: su primera misión en el Campamento Mestizo, con Annabeth y Grover (lo cual parecía haber sucedido hace eones); el Mar de los Monstruos; la búsqueda de Artemisa; su primera estancia en el laberinto, el cual le explicó que era dónde estaban; la batalla final contra Cronos; el intercambio de Hera entre los dos campamentos, griego y romano; la búsqueda de Annabeth y su caída al Tártaro; la victoria a Gea y, finalmente, los sucesos más recientes, Zeus y la nueva misión. Obviamente Peter creía que todo esto era un sueño. No vieron más monstruos durante su trayecto hacia el centro del laberinto, Percy recordó que seguramente como el laberinto estaba nuevecito, pero con los mismos murales y detalles que el anterior, los monstruos sólo estarían allí en una misión de reconocimiento o algo así

Lentamente el sueño "se fue acabando" y llegaron a lo que era la antigua casa de Dédalo, al parecer al laberinto le dio por inventarla de nuevo. Cuando entraron se encontraron en el interior de una acogedora casa medio lujosa, pero totalmente vacía. Todo lo contrario a lo que era antes. Al parecer el laberinto les daba una oportunidad de salir ya que había una puerta, y Percy simplemente adivinó lo que pasaría y pensó que éste era el fin de su viaje con el mortal

Con un poco de tristeza Peter se volvió hacia él- supongo que este es el final de mi sueño ¿no?- Percy asintió, también un poco triste, pero aliviado de que el mortal estuviera a salvo

-Creo que sólo tienes que visualizar el lugar en donde te quedaste dormido y... listo, allí apareces- improvisó Percy, esperando que tuviera razón

-Bueno, espero que no me haya caído al Támesis- se rió Peter- un gusto en conocerte, Percy Jackson ¿sabes? Tengo una hermana que es como tú, es especial, seguro que pronto la conocerás- el mestizo se sorprendió, pero Peter agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, de la cual se veía un espacio lleno de luz, el británico le guiñó un ojo- por ti, me convertiría en mujer, lástima que tienes novia- el rubio le guiñó el ojo de nuevo y entró al espacio detrás de la puerta, mientras Percy se quedaba confundido, pero luego sonrió

Después de un rato se acercó a la puerta, podría escapar, volver con sus amigos, con Nico, Jason, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Leo, Thalia, los Stoll, Clarisse, al campamento, con Annabeth, sólo estaba a un paso de ello. Con ilusión se acercó, sabiendo que estaba mal, abrió la puerta, metió la mano y observó una imagen del Campamento Mestizo, con Piper sentada observando a Annabeth entrenar, y ésta entrenaba más duro que nunca, seguro debió de hacer algo, porque Piper se volteó a su dirección y Percy quitó la mano y cerró la puerta, borrándose la imagen de su amado Campamento Mestizo y de Annabeth. Sobre todo de Annabeth

Con pesadez abrió su mochila y sacó su mapa y miró por última vez la puerta del taller de Dédalo: su pasaje directo a casa

*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Entre los caminos sin fin, la repentina oscuridad o luz de las antorchas, en los infinitos murales de civilizaciones perdidas, Percy perdió la noción del tiempo ¿cuánto había pasado desde que inició a esa estúpida misión? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Y si Annabeth se había casado y conseguido otro novio? ¿Y si...? De pronto alejó todos esos pensamientos, ya entendía porque la gente se volvía loca en ese lugar. Menos mal que encontró a Peter.

Le echó otra mirada al mapa que tenía entre las manos, cada vez estaba mucho más cerca de lograr su objetivo y salir de aquí. Pronto empezó a olvidar

¿Annabeth? ¿Ella tenía el cabello rizado... castaño? ¿O liso rubio? El laberinto ya lo estaba volviendo loco, recordó su rostro, rizos rubios como princesa y ojo grises tormenta. Sólo un par de caminos y ya... más nada, regresaría a casa. Tanta emoción tenía que empezó a correr

Y cuando llegó... no había _nada_

Pero no nada de los caminos, si no simplemente... _oscuridad_

_Pura oscuridad_

Una voz que no supo identificar se empezó a reír ante su confusión e incertidumbre en la oscuridad

-_¿No es divertido?_- se rió-_ pareces una rata luchando por salir de una simple trampa_- se rió de nuevo, aún con más malicia, Percy trató de encontrar una salida, pero lo único que había alrededor de él era oscuridad, pura oscuridad. No habían ni paredes ni techo, sólo oscuridad sin fin

-_¿No dices nada?_- preguntó la voz, con una curiosidad maligna en ella. Trató de identificarla, pero no había ninguna voz que él conociera que sonora así

Tan maligna

Tan oscura

Y a la vez tan poderosa

-¿Quién eres?- trató de hacerse el valiente, pero de sólo salió un humillante hilo de voz, la otra voz se rió

Era simplemente poderosa, Percy lo notó. Era como si le estuviera hablando directamente a él, pero a la vez su voz resonaba por toda la oscuridad. No se notaba si era masculina o femenina

-_Pequeño semidiós inútil, hubiera preferido a la chica, la hija de Atenea_- agregó con burla, haciendo hervir a Percy en su interior

-No tocarás a Annabeth- le dijo, haciendo su mejor intento de amenaza- nunca- la voz se rió, por enésima vez

_-Nunca es demasiado tiempo ¿no crees?_- le respondió como si lo estuviera consolando, pero siempre estaba el tinte de maldad en su voz_- sería mejor para ella... si te rindieras-_ le dijo, sonando dulce de una manera tan envenenada que al hijo de Poseidón le dieron ganas de vomitar

-¿Rendirme? Nunca- le espetó, tratando de sonar valiente, de nuevo. Y de nuevo, la voz se rió

-_Si no te rindes ella sufrirá las consecuencias de tu elección... sufriendo, sola, en un lugar donde nunca la podrás rescatar... a menos de que la rescates ahora mismo, con tu decisión_- le ofreció y por Annabeth, no importa lo que fuera, siempre haría todo. Siempre

_Su defecto fatídico a punto de ser sellado y juzgado_

-Lo haré- sentenció y lo último que oyó fue la risa de esa voz y se sintió caer aún más en la oscuridad y miró a su alrededor

_Por última vez_

Y su último pensamiento mientras cerraba los ojos y caía, mientras sentía su cuerpo debilitarse

_Te amaré por siempre Annabeth_

*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Por qué tenía que rendirse para que aquella presencia lo matara? ¿Estaba en el Inframundo?_

Percy se hacía todas esas preguntas en su subconsciente, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Años? Ésta vez sentía que el tiempo había pasado gradualmente, principalmente porque se veía mucho más alto ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Lo único que había visto era oscuridad y sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que no estaba muerto

¿Cómo estaría Annabeth? ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Y el campamento? ¿Lo rescatarían? ¿Lo pensarían muerto? Lo único que pensaba Percy eran incógnitas e incógnitas que no podía resolver, sólo pensar y jugar con las respuestas; imaginar que estaría pasando; si tendría un hermano o algo parecido; si alguien alguna vez sabría su historia; se acordó del muchacho que había ayudado a salir del laberinto, Peter, y también se acordó de Zeus, el muy estúpido lo había mandado a la ruina. Se preguntó también qué sería de su padre; si habrían nuevos campistas, sólo tenía preguntas sin resolver

_¿Preguntas sin resolver? No me digas. Estás muerto. Annabeth se consiguió a otro hombre. Supéralo_

A veces el tenía ese tipo de pensamientos, siempre recordaba a Annabeth: con sus comentarios, cómo le vencía siempre en las peleas, su cabello, sus ojos, su mentalidad, su forma de pensar, ella era _su todo_. Y nunca la vería de nuevo. Aunque a veces, tenía la esperanza de que saliera de esa oscuridad y pudiera verla de nuevo, abrazarla, protegerla, besarla

«_Jamás- gritaba una voz en él- jamás, jamás, jamás»_

Y, por una vez en mucho tiempo, sintió una presencia. Una presencia _real_. Una voz real. Sin maldad y sin nada, sólo una voz normal

Quería salir. En lo más profundo de su ser sabía que estaba vivo, pero como si fuera un estado de inconsciencia, como si alguien lo tuviera bajo un hechizo o maldición. Como si fuera un trofeo de guerra

Sintió que alguien lo tocaba, después de tanto tiempo

Y lo último que escuchó antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad de nuevo

-_Percy Jackson... Estás vivo_

**oOoOoOo**

¡Hola a todos! Antes de entrar a clase les entrego este capítulo (les dije que no tardaría tanto), que es desde la perspectiva de Percy, espero que les haya gustado

Por favor dejen su review

Gracias por leer

Por favor dejen su review

Nos leemos

-Tris Chase


End file.
